Love hurts
by dreamerxox
Summary: Based on when barry returned. Is he trying to make amends or is he hurting those closest to him? And when Kacey falls for Harley, a whole lot of drama unravels...please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Love hurts

Authors note: this story is based on Barry's return. I know that Barry is no longer in waterloo Road :( but I wrote this like the week before he even came back. Based on spoilers. This story has loads to do with Barry and Kacey and Kacey and Carol etc. I will probably say this a lot every time I publish a story. But please read my bio otherwise you will not understand most of the things I write about and who some of the characters are, because the way I portray them in my stories are like they've been in waterloo Road from the start. So anyways, please read and review. criticism is allowed of course. But please don't be too mean! Hope you enjoy.

Barry POV

I walked up to the red gates, the familiar feeling filled me again. Bullshit. This place is full of Bullshit. I felt a gentle hand snake into mine and I turned to face my beautiful girlfriend Gabriella

"c'mon handsome, schools waiting for us" said Gabriella.

"this place ain't gonna know what's hit them!" replied Barry excitedly.

"yeah tell me about it" muttered Gabriella.

Gabriella POV

Barry flung his arm loosely around my shoulder, pulling me into him as he gently kissed my forehead. We then headed up the slope. Heads turned at us and I just enjoyed the attention. Barry led us up to Mrs Barry. She looked disgusted.

"well, long time no see mother." said Barry sounding smug.

"what are you doing here?" asked Carol, lowering her voice slightly.

"it's a school you bitch" Barry shot back. "and seeing as you disowned me, it really isn't your business where I go or what I am doing."

"you watch your mouth Barry." Carol moved closer to Barry, causing his smirk to fade. But he quickly regained his power.

"or what?" retorted Barry, trying to cause a reaction. He carried on however. " anyway I'm gonna keep this quick, this is Gabriella my girlfriend."

"what?!" Carol asked. "you can't be going out with her!" yelled Carol sounding disgusted with her sons announcement.

"oh it bothers you, does it? So anyway, how's Kacey? Still sulking over that money shit? Is Dyn still a bimbo? And you mum, are you still as skanky as ever?" Carol stood shocked that Barry had said such things about his family.

"oh Barry, look how upset you're making her. I told you it's better to lie and make her feel good about herself!" Gabriella's comment caused her a glare off Carol and a laugh off Barry.

"the pair of you, shut up!" Carol was starting to lose her cool.

"Barry?!" the sound of Kacey's voice caused Barry's heart to accelerate.

"speak of the devil, Kacey, how are ya?" asked Barry, not sounding interested at all.

" how...how have **you **been?" asked Kacey reluctantly smiling.

"do you care? Nah didn't think so." answered Barry before Kacey could even say anything. "you know what, the lot of ya make me sick! All I need is my beautiful girl and that's it. Kacey you ain't my number one anymore."

"Barry..." began Kacey, starting to tear up.

"oh piss off Kacey. C'mon babe, we have Windsor first. Better make sure he's taking care of my ma." Barry smirked at Carol.

"how do you know about him?" asked Carol sounding annoyed.

"I know everything." answered Barry matter of factually.

Carol POV

Barry and his lap dog strutted away looking annoyingly good together. I looked over at Kacey who was on the verge of tears.

"hey, hey c'mon Kace, don't let him get to you! We both knew it'd be hard letting our Baz go, and he's found it hard too. That's why he's acting like that." said Carol, while gently stroking Kacey's hair.

"I wish I never told on him, I didn't know how bad it would make things. I got to go to America didn't I? I'm such a selfish bitch." sobbed Kacey.

"no you're not babe, look why don't you go find Paisley."

"okay, I love you mum." smiled kacey.

"I love you to baby, go on, go find Paisley."

Kacey POV

I walked off in search for Paisley.

Authors note: there's the first chapter! The other characters will be involved soon so don't worry if you think I've made you read my bio for no reason! Please let me know what you think, btw I've already written most of the story so if you have ideas and I don't include them it's not because I'm ignoring you! Hehehe drop a comment please ;) xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Authors note: hope you enjoyed the first chapter for those of you who did read it…Please review though :) as it would mean a lot. So enjoy the second chapter. Xx Paisley POV I was standing near my locker getting aggro off that bitch Zoe. She's turned really spiteful after her and Kace broke up and didn't work out. I'm glad Kacey doesn't even bat an eyelid in her direction. "Paisley, your skirt actually isn't that short today, for a change." Said Zoe with a sly tone to her voice. "Well Zoe, I wish I could say the same thing about your face not being ugly but it is." Shot back Paisley. "So shut up before I mess it up even more!" "Have you ever considered anger management?!" asked Zoe, annoying Paisley even more. "I don't need anger management, I need people to manage not to piss me off all the time! And by people, I mean you. I swear, I'm gonna knock your face into place!" "Ha, go on then." Zoe shot back, trying to sound confident when in actual fact was scared of what Paisley would do. Paisley POV I was just about to unleash my inner Paisley on that bitch when an arm came and pulled me back. It was Kacey, she was crying so my mood instantly changed. "Babe, what's wrong?!" asked Paisley comfortingly. "He's back, Barry's back." Cried Kacey. "Oh, guilt for ranting you brother out getting to you now?!" Zoe asked, with a harsh yet amused tone to her voice. "Oh do us all a favour Zoe, and drop dead!" spat Paisley. Kacey POV Pais put a protective arm around me and whisked me off to the toilets. She told the year eights to move it as class started soon. She held me in her arms as I cried into her until I could actually speak. She gently stroked my shoulder "So…Barry's back then." Stated Paisley, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, god he hates me Pais!" "Oh c'mon, I'm sure he don't." replied Paisley. "He does, I mean, he even said that I'm not his number one anymore!" cried Kacey, causing Paisley to pull her back into her arms. Paisley POV I pulled Kace back into my arms while she started to cry again. I rocked her slightly and she clung to me obviously appreciating the comfort she was getting. Class had started by now, but I wasn't going to pressure Kacey into calming down if she weren't ready. She didn't seem to calm down though, so I told her to go into the kitchens and see her mum, you know to make her feel better and all. Kacey reluctantly agreed. Kacey POV I walked into the kitchens where mum was working. I walked up behind her. "Mum" Kacey's voice was strangled with sobs. "Kacey? Oh babe, what's wrong?" asked Carol, gently pulling Kacey towards her. " I wanna go home." Sobbed Kacey. "home?" asked Carol, sounding slightly confused. "Yeah, cos all I can think about is what Barry said. About how I make him sick, and that I'm not his number one anymore." "Oh Kace!" Carol half laughed. "don't worry about what he said, Barry is a total thug, forget about him." Ordered Carol, making it sound a lot easier than it actually was. "He's still my brother though mum, and now he hates me! And it's all my fault!" Carol POV Kace burst into tears and I pulled her into my arms. I stroked her hair while she sobbed into me. Barry is so for it! Now he's hurt my baby even more than he already has! Paisley POV I decided that I weren't gonna go back to class. There was only fifteen minutes left anyway. So I made sure that I looked okay, well decent enough so that I would turn some boys heads! I reapplied my eyeliner, and adjusted my pencil skirt, it hugged my figure perfectly. Poor Kace, she was so upset about Barry. I mean, she's missed him so much and all she wanted to do was make amends with him. Then he turns round and spits all sorts of mean words at her. It's not right. I strutted to Mr. Windsor's classroom knowing that Barry had his lesson there. Two minutes later, the class started to poor out and Barry and Gabriella soon appeared. I glared at the blonde bitch. "Can I have a word?" asked Paisley, but with a tone that made it obvious that it wasn't up for discussion. "Yeah" replied Barry bluntly. " without her." Said Paisley, realising that Gabriella was in no mood to give them privacy. "her has a name" Gabriella said calmly. "either you move, or I make you," Paisley added more of a threatening tone to her voice. Barry sighed. "Babe, just go. I won't be long, I'll come and get you afterwards." Paisley POV I watched as Gabriella stalked away. I then turned my attention back to Barry. He glared down at me It didn't scare me though. "What?!" demanded Barry. "Why are you treating Kacey like shit?" asked Paisley. "Why do you care?" retorted Barry. "look, I hate people who walk around thinking they are better than everyone else. And they don't mind who they stamp on to get to the top. When in reality, all they need is a slap in the face with a chair." "You talking about yourself then?" Barry mentally slapped himself for having such a rubbish come back line. "Whatever, just know that Kacey is your little sister. And she always will be, and nothing, especially your lap dog of a girlfriend, will change that" Barry POV Paisley walked away, she looked and seemed much older than three months ago. I guess a lot happened. I hated those three months. I missed my family so much. I had to live in some run down flat until I started to earn again. I suppose I only got my personality back after I met Gabriella. At first I liked her, but now she does my head in. she's not even my type. She talks so much shit about Dynasty too. And Kace, me and her have always been close. I mean yeah we have our bumps in the road but I still love her. Stealing her money was stupid She's always gonna be my number one. It's just a shame that I'm probably not hers anymore. And mum, how could she kick me out when I had nothing! How could she? I thought back on what Paisley had said, she was right. I walked outside to get some fresh air, when I heard snivelling. I knew who it was, I turned the corner to the bike shed and saw Kace sat on the floor, her head rested on her knees. I walked up and sat down next to her. Authors note: there's the second chapter! Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry for the way my story was set out yesterday, I don't know what happened! Anyway, here's chapter 3.

"Are...are you okay?" asked Barry.

"what do you think?!" spat Kacey. "Anyways, it's not like you care or anything."

"I'm always gonna care Kace." said Barry sweetly. Kacey however didn't fall for it.

"stop lying, I actually felt bad for ranting on you. But now I don't, mums right, you do deserve what ever you get."

"so, if I get my sister back, do I deserve that?" inquired Barry.

"pfft, like you want me back." Kacey half laughed. "you stole my money Barry, why would you do that?" The hurt in Kacey's voice made Barry feel really guilty.

"because I didn't want to lose my sister." Barry said, the sentence only caused Kacey to roll her eyes. "oh c'mon Kace! Three months is a long time! I didn't know how to deal with it. I know what I did was unacceptable but I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, but I always end up doing that I guess."

"did you mean what you said then? About me not being your number one? About all you needing is Gabriella?" Kacey said Gabriella's name with disgust.

"no of course not! Kacey? You're my number one! To be honest, the girl drives me crazy! I don't even like her anymore, I'd much rather spend time with you!" Barry said casually, it caused Kacey to laugh.

"typical Barry." she giggled. Barry and Kacey sat in silence for around thirty seconds before Barry spoke.

"Kacey, please forgive me." Barry begged.

"I was never angry." Kacey said, smiling at Barry to let him know that she had forgiven him.

"aww, I love you Kace, come here." Barry beckoned Kacey over to him.

Barry POV

I pulled Kace into a hug, I smelled the sweet scent of her hair, it had grown a lot longer now, and she looked and seemed much more girly. Guess I came back just in time!

"I've missed you Barry." Kacey said, looking up at Barry.

"I've missed you too angel." Kacey smiled at the nickname She'd missed. "I swear I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"anything?" asked Kacey.

"anything" confirmed Barry.

"well, I like Harley, quite a lot. And I was wondering if you could ask him if he...liked me." admired Kacey, sounding embarrassed.

"what seriously?!" Barry laughed.

"don't take the piss Barry! I told you because I know you won't start giving me some crazy makeover like Dyn and mum did."

"well you're not some project Kace. Anyway, I'll ask that Harley for ya. Go on, you best go to class."

"you're making me go to class?!" Kacey moaned.

"yeah c'mon Kace, I want to be a good responsible brother. Starting now, you go to class and I'll start thinking about what I am going to say to Harley."

"cheers Baz, alright I'll go to class. See ya." said Kacey, beginning to walk away.

"Kacey wait, before ya go..."Barry called after his sister.

"yeah?" Kacey turned back around.

"come here again, just one more time."

Authors note: there's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note: omg thank you **crystalpantherxxx **for reviewing my story. Hopefully I can get some more :) how's the story so far? I hope you guys are enjoying it. Well here's chapter four, and it's a long one for you guys :)

Kacey POV

I fell back into Barry's embrace, resting my head against his chest, enjoying his scent. I'd missed him so much, he gently kissed my forehead, his stubble feeling rough against my skin. But I didn't mind. I got up and headed for English with Miss Boston. Me and her are still really close. I opened the door and stood by it.

"sorry I'm late Miss, I had something really important to sort out." Kacey Smiled at Miss Boston.

"it's okay Kacey, just sit down and I'm sure Paisley will explain the task." Nikki replied with a smile.

Kacey POV

I moved to the back of the classroom, and sat down next to Paisley. She eyed me carefully, I obviously was gonna have been to give her an explanation.

"what was so important that you had to miss twenty minutes of class?" asked Paisley suspiciously.

"Barry and I made up!" revealed Kacey excitedly. Paisley smirked to herself, pleased her plan had worked.

"oh Kace, that's great! So no more waterworks then eh?" joked Paisley.

"yeah, I wonder what made him come round..." said Kacey, to no one particularly.

"probably missed ya too much! I sure did." replied Paisley, trying to cover her tracks.

"hmm...mum is so gonna kill me though." said Kacey after a while.

"don't you mean him more like?" asked Paisley.

"what?" asked Kacey, not quite understanding.

"oh come on Kace! Your mum won't kill you, she'll kill Barry! Remember she told him to get out of your lives and stay the hell away from you and Dynasty." rambled Paisley.

"well he's my brother, even if he's not at home, I care about him. Mum Can't change that, I know that mum misses him."

"well you best tell her." suggested Paisley.

"nah, it'll be alright." responded Kacey, sounding far too relaxed.

"look, all I'm saying Kace, Barry he's developed a really dark side to him. And maybe he will ruin things without even meaning to. Point is, I'm sure he'll be sprinting to tell your mum that you and him are talking." Paisley's point of view had a lot of common sense.

"well, if he has any sense, he won't say nothing." said Kacey Bluntly. Causing Paisley to roll her eyes and sigh dramatically.

"yeah cos Barry has loads of sense, I mean, he wouldn't do anything stupid like...I dunno...stealing his sisters fund to go to America. That would be dumb." replied Paisley sarcastically causing Kacey to sigh.

"ugh, why are you always right?!" the question caused Paisley to smile smugly.

Kacey POV

At Break, I went to the kitchens, again. Mum looked at me worriedly but I smiled to reassure her.

"everything alright, baby?" asked Carol.

"yeah it's just, I have something to tell you..." began Kacey.

"and what's that?" asked Carol, random things swarming round in her head of what it could be.

"um well...it's just that, I really need to tell you that...I love you." Kacey stumbled over all her words to purposely give her time to make up an excuse, and not the best one either!

"that's it?" asked Carol, trying not to sound so disappointed, it didn't work.

"well sorry mum, if that's not what you wanted to hear!"

"I'm joking ya mare! Love you too babes, now go and get some fresh air."

"righty oh." Kacey walked off giving her mum a smile.

Carol POV

I eyed Kace carefully as she walked away. I'm not stupid, I've been her mother for fifteen years, I know when she's lying. She's hiding something and I know it.

Kacey POV

I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell mum that I'd forgiven Barry and that him and I were talking. Mum and I have been getting along so well and I didn't want to destroy that. I'm just gonna keep it to myself for the time being.

Barry POV

I saw Harley and Lula walking down the corridor and I seized this as the opportunity to talk to Harley. I swiftly walked over to them.

"alright guys." Barry tried to sound as friendly as possible. "um Harley, I need to talk to you."

"m...me?" stammered Harley.

"yeah, it won't take a second."

Harley POV

I followed Barry round to somewhere more private. He leaned over me with a sly grin on his face.

"well, it seems as though my sister has developed a crush on you." began Barry.

"what?! Kacey likes...me?!" asked Harley, completely shocked.

"it seems so, I dunno why though..." Barry replied.

"wait, so if Kace likes me...that means if I were to ask her out she'd say yes! Thanks for telling me Barry, I'm gonna go and do it now!" Harley began to walk away. Barry ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"no no, I don't want my sister getting hurt. So you stay away from her, you hear?" Barry's tone became more threatening by the second.

"what?" Harley asked, but sounded more disappointed than confused.

"don't lead her on, alright. If anything, make her feel like crap so that she gets the wrong impression."

"why would I do that?"

"cos I said so." answered Barry, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "alright, remember what I said." Barry left Harley standing there feeling completely defeated.

Barry POV

I walked away feeling pleased with myself. There's no way that Harley Lad will be going out with my sister anytime soon. But why am I doing this? All these hurtful things to Kace? I don't know why, and I guess I never will.

Authors note: Chapter four done! Well Barry is staring to seem a lot more like Barry now! ;) and Carol is onto Kacey... Oh and in the next chapter, my other made up characters will make their debut. So, please review, tell me what you think, is it good? Bad? In the middle? Even if it's just a smiley face! Yes I am that desperate for reviews! Hope you liked the chapter x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! This week's episode of waterloo Road was so good! Such a shame that Nikki has left, and Connor and Imogen. And I felt so bad for Kacey, after she worked so hard with her boxing and stuff. Anyway, here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy :)

Kacey POV

Harley came walking up to us, Lula told us that Barry wanted to talk to him. I obviously knew what it was about though! Harley didn't look happy, that's never a good sign.

"alright Harls, everything okay?" asked Jasmine sweetly.

"yep." replied Harley straight away.

"well I was just saying to the others that they can come round tonight. You up for it too?" asked Kacey.

"no I'm alright."

"it wasn't really an option Harls." joked Kacey, causing the others to laugh, Harley however did not find it funny.

" oh, so what now I don't get an option to what I want to do?!" yelled Harley, shocking everyone.

"relax Harls, it was a joke." said Kacey.

"yeah well your jokes really aren't that funny." Harley replied back. Kacey looked down, not knowing what to say. Grace then spoke up.

"What the hell is up with you?!" Grace shouted at Harley. "you was fine a minute ago."

"you wanna know what's up with me?!" Harley Yelled back, Grace nodded. "It's Kacey."

"Harley..." began Kacey, not wanting him to continue with what he was gonna say. Paisley however, prompted an answer from Harley.

"no hang on, what has Kacey done to you?" questioned Paisley.

" I don't like the way she keeps...forcing herself on me! Like oh Harls come over tonight, you don't have a choice!"

"look in fairness mate, Kace asked all of us to go." replied Jared, trying to calm the situation down.

"ugh, well to top it all off, you get your brother to ask me if I like you, rather than just ask me to my face. Well here's my answer, no I don't like you, and I never will!"

Kacey POV

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Harley's words swarmed round in my head, playing over and over only making me want to breakdown even more. I turned round, running away as fast as I could, leaving Paisley yelling after me. I only made it round the corner before sliding down the wall and letting my sobs escape me. Just then Kevin approached and his expression immediately changed after he saw my face.

"Kacey? What's wrong mate? Is it Barry?" asked Kevin gently.

"no." sobbed Kacey.

"then what's the matter? C'mon, you know you can tell me."

"no I can't, I can't tell anyone what happened." cried Kacey.

"well I can't just leave you here crying, look c'mon we will go and find Dyn." offered Kevin.

"thank you." Kacey Simply said.

Kacey POV

Kevin pulled me up from the floor and put a protective arm around me, he led me inside and soon enough we found Dyn.

"you alright babes?" Asked Dynasty to Kevin, then she saw Kacey. "oh Kace, are you okay?"

"um no she's not." said Kevin matter of factually. "I found her outside crying and she won't tell what's wrong, maybe you should try?" suggested Kevin.

" oh yeah sure, thanks Kev." Dynasty kissed his cheek as he walked away, she then pulled Kacey into a hug. "right, c'mon Kace babes, tell me what's wrong."

"it's Harley, he's embarrassed me in front of everyone!"

"what's he done?" asked Dynasty, gently pulling Kace back so that she was looking at her.

"had a proper go at me, telling me to lay off him and that he will never like me."

"oh babes, come here." Dynasty pulled her younger sister into her arms again, while she sobbed.

Paisley POV

We watched Kacey run off, probably in tears. I was about to chase after her when an arm stopped me. Jared.

"leave her babe." Jared calmly told his girlfriend. "give her some space, she'll be fine."

"oh you really think that do ya?" Paisley shot back more harshly then she intended. "I mean, after the way Harls spoke to her." she then turned her attention to Harley. "what did you speak to her like that for?!"

"aren't you the one Pais who always says the truth hurts?!" Harley's reply caused Paisley to calm down a little.

"well, yeah...but what you did was just mean! What's got into you?" questioned Paisley.

"nothing!" said Harley defensively. Only making Paisley more suspicious.

"Harls, it's completely out of character for you to act like this!" Jasmine spoke to Harley like he was a little boy, and it caused Grace to roll her eyes, and push Harley over the edge.

"you know what, the lot of ya are doing my head in! Just shove off the lot of ya!"

Harley POV

I angrily walked away from the others, I needed some space. I know what I did to Kacey was wrong. And that I shouldn't have been so harsh on her but I didn't have a choice. Also, Kace should have just asked me, not get Barry to do it then we probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Dynasty POV

Kace and I were currently in the toilets, while she sobbed her heart out and I desperately tried to calm her down. I knew that Kace really liked Harley, so this must really hurt. It's like Kevin turning round and saying them things to me.

"come on babes, it's not the end of the world. There are plenty of other lads." Dynasty said gently.

"but I like Harley, I want Harley." sobbed Kacey.

"I know you do Kace, but he doesn't like you back I'm afraid." Dynasty said a little unsympathetic.

"oh, that just makes everything better!" Kacey yelled back at Dynasty, before starting to cry again.

Dynasty POV

I pulled Kace back into my arms while she cried, I mentally cursed myself for saying that. I guess that at the moment all Kace needed to hear was that Harley was an idiot. Kacey was becoming even more hysterical, and was so relieved when mum walked into the toilets.

"how did you know?..." Dynasty began.

"Kevin told me, plus you can't half hear her crying!" Carol said, while rubbing Kacey's back.

"she's so upset mum, flaming Harley."

"what did he do to her?" asked Carol.

Carol POV

Dyn was about to speak but was interrupted by another loud sob from Kacey. We both took this as a hint that we probably shouldn't talk about it in front of her.

"shh baby, don't cry." Carol gently said to Kacey.

"yeah, Harley don't know what he's missing out on." added Dynasty.

"nobody likes me do they? Like they only want to treat me like crap. I just wanted him to like me."

"don't be silly Kacey, there are so many boys, you've just got to find the right one."

"why does it have to hurt though?" Kacey asked, even though it was more of a rhetorical question.

"because that's part of life babe, you are gonna get hurt but it always leads you to the one you wanna be with."

"can we pretend that I'm ill?" asked Kacey after a while. "so that we can go home?"

"Kace..." Carol began, sounding uncertain.

"please mum, this day has been so crap and I can't take anymore." begged Kacey.

"just let her mum, look at the state she's in." Dynasty defended her little sister.

"oh alright, c'mon then Kace. Dyn, I'll see ya at home."

"yeah see ya, Kace you feel better okay." ordered Dynasty.

"I'll try." sighed Kacey.

Kacey POV

Mum and I headed out the toilets and towards the office, she wrapped her arms around me and stroked my shoulder. We walked into the front office.

"Mrs Barry, what can I do for ya?" asked Sonya in her normal perky tone.

" I need to take Kace home, she don't feel well bless her. So obviously I won't be able to continue working today." Carol explained.

" I really should ask Mrs Mulgrew..." Sonya started, looking behind her to see Christine working. "but you obviously are unwell babe, go on, I'll find someone to cover." Sonya smiled at Kacey.

"oh thanks Sonya, I owe ya one." Carol moved over to the door, bringing Kacey with her before Sonya could become suspicious.

Carol POV

I quickly got changed out of my dinner lady clothes, and into my normal clothes. Once I had changed Kace and I headed for the car. I drove home quite quickly and I let us in.

"go and get changed babe, then take a lie down on the sofa."

"will you stay with me though?" asked Kacey sweetly, causing a smile to form on Carol's face.

"of course baby, go on, go and get changed."

Kacey POV

I headed upstairs and I got changed out of my school uniform. I slipped on a pair of leggings then one of Barry's old jumpers. I slumped back downstairs and into the living room. Mum was sat on the sofa with a blanket. She gestured for me to sit next to her. I climbed onto the sofa and snuggled up under the blanket while resting my head on mums lap. She gently stroked my hair.

Authors note: there's chapter five, hope you liked it! Please review, it won't take long :) just let me know what you think ;) thank you xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Authors note: hope you guys are liking this, even if you're not reviewing ;) hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to review...:) xx

_...she gently stroked my hair_

"it's okay baby." Carol said to Kacey in a soothing voice that Kacey loved.

"I know." said Kacey. "it just hurts really bad." Kacey sighed.

"the fact that he doesn't want to go out with you?" questioned Carol.

"yeah that, and the things he said too."

"what did he say?" continued Carol.

"that he thinks I always force myself on him, and that he will never like me."

"oh baby..." was all Carol could think to say. "so you finally plucked up enough courage to ask him?" asked Carol after a while.

"umm...yeah." stuttered Kacey.

Kacey POV

I didn't dare tell mum that I got Barry to do it. She'd kill me, she doesn't need to know...well not at the moment anyways. Mum continued to stroke my hair and say soothing words to me. She popped up because she needed the loo. Just then, my phone pinged. It was Barry. He put "_hey where are you? Haven't seen ya since this morning...xxxxx" _I replied back saying "_I'm at home, felt dead upset about the Harley situation, thanks for trying tho Baz...love you 3 I just wish you were here to make me feel better, like you always do xxxxx" _not long after, he replied with "_aww don't you worry angel, and here, 24, sycamore lane: my address. I'm always here when you need me, we'll speak later okay, love you squirt! xxxx" _I smiled to myself, just then mum came back down.

"what's got you smiling?" she asked casually.

"oh...just Paisley texting me, she and some of the others are coming round tonight, if that's okay?" asked Kacey, getting much better at her lying.

"yeah of course baby." Carol smiled.

Kacey POV

Shit, now I've got to somehow get Paisley and the others to definitely come round, to make sure mums suspicions go down the drain. I looked at the time, it was half and hour until lunch and I couldn't remember if Pais had a free period. So I decided that I'd text her when it was actually lunchtime. Meanwhile, mum and I watched tv.

Paisley POV

We had a free block, and Harls and I were currently sorting out the pointe shoes for miss Raine. We did this in silence.

"look Pais, I'm sorry for earlier. For what I said to Kace, for what I said to you earlier." Harley finally spoke up.

" hey it's alright Harls." Paisley smiled at him, Harley looked shocked.

"what? You're not mad?! You ain't gonna kill me?!" Harley asked, regretting asking them just in case Paisley's attitude changed.

"Harley, you don't like Kace, fair enough! You could have handled it much better, but I'm not gonna kill ya!" Paisley laughed.

"cheers." Harley simply said. It became silent again, and it was Paisley who broke the silence.

"look, I'm sorry if you think we all baby ya..." Paisley said with a serious tone to her voice " we cant help it, you're just too darn sweet!" Paisley laughed.

Harley POV

Pais leant forward and ruffled my hair, Pais and I had been friends for ages. Not as long as Abigail and Paisley, but Pais says that I am a better friend then her so she considers are friendship to be longer. Charming eh?! Pais is really trustworthy so I knew I could always tell her anything.

"and you know, you can tell me anything." Paisley said, as if she had read his mind.

"anything?" asked Harley, really close to telling Paisley the truth.

"uh huh." Paisley said, while reaching up to put a pair of pointe shoes on the top shelf.

"like what?" Harley asked.

"I dunno, like...why you don't like Kacey..." Paisley asked, trying to sound casual.

"what so you can go back and tell her?!" argued Harley.

"I'm not a shit stirrer Harley." Paisley said. "whats the point anyway, she's already hurt."

"yeah and that's all my fault." said Harley, with more of a deeper meaning than Paisley knew.

"Harley, like I said, you don't like her and that's fine." Paisley said with a friendly tone to her voice.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, I know I handled the situation wrong." admitted Harley. Just then the gym door swung open and Abigail came in.

" um guys, Miss Raine said that you can go to lunch, and she said thanks too." explained Abigail.

"why couldn't miss Raine say it herself?" questioned Paisley.

"cos she's busy, but you's can go now."

"you know Abigail, you could have just said you wanted the gym to yourself." laughed Paisley.

Paisley POV

Around five minutes until lunchtime my phone vibrated and it was a text from Kace. _"I've told mum you're coming round, and the others. So you like definitely need to come! xxxx" _I laughed quietly and replied back with "_hehe what are you like eh?! Yeah I'll come round and make sure the others do. More to the point, where the hell are ya?! xxxx" _she came back with _"I'm at home, the Harley thing really upset me so I came home. Soz for leaving ya xxxx" "hey it's okay babe, I'm sorry about Harls, I know how much you like him. Boys eh! xxxx" _she said "_Anyways I won't keep ya for much longer. So see ya later then? xxxx" " yeah, see ya then xxxx" _I put my phone away and headed for lunch.

Barry POV

I saw Paisley and Harley headed for lunch, Harley caught my attention and I signalled for him to come over to me. I saw him tell Paisley he'd catch up with her. He walked over to me.

"good job with the little task I set ya." Barry Said smugly.

"your sister is well upset now." replied Harley.

"she'll get over it." Barry said half heartedly.

"I'm doing this to protect her! So she doesn't get hurt." Barry spat back.

"well you're the only one hurting her." Harley said matter of factually.

Barry POV

Harley walked away causally, maybe he was right. I mean, Kace said she was really upset that Harley didn't like her, when in actual fact he does. Well the main thing, Kace can't find out. I've only just got her back and I can't afford to lose her again.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Authors note: thanks to **Chantelucy **for reviewing and telling me she's hooked :) it made me really happy. Don't be afraid to give me criticism or additional ideas, baring in mind I have wrote most of the chapters in advance. Do you think Harley and Kacey would make a good couple? I ship them so much haha. Anyways, here's chapter seven, hope you like it x

Harley POV

As I entered the lunch hall and approached our table I saw the others tense up.

"guys I'm not gonna kill ya, I'm sorry about earlier." Harley said cheerily.

"see I told you guys!" Paisley laughed.

"it's okay mate, I know the girls can drive ya crazy!" Jared joked.

"oi you!" Paisley playfully hit her boyfriends arm.

"so you're not mad at me then?" Jasmine asked, in her sweet hartlepool accent.

"of course not." confirmed Harley.

Paisley POV

We started to laugh when all of a sudden Dynasty Barry stormed her way over to us and slammed her hands down on the table. Kevin came rushing up behind her, trying and failing to restrain her.

"you happy now are ya?! Hurting my sister!" Dynasty spat at Harley.

"look, I only told her the truth." Harley tried to sound confident but he failed.

"I should knock you one right now!" Dynasty was becoming increasingly angry.

"Dyn calm down, just leave him!" Kevin desperately tried to reason with Dynasty.

"you know, getting mad really isn't going to solve the issue." Paisley said, trying to calm the situation down.

"oh and you're really one to talk aren't ya Paisley!" Dynasty said sarcastically, implying that Paisley isn't the most calmest of people.

"I'm just saying, you can't get mad at Harley if he doesn't like Kace, can you?" Paisley replied back calmly, in order to prove Dynasty wrong.

"thought you was meant to be our Kace's best mate."

" I'm Harley's best mate too, and I'm not taking sides. And I'm not gonna start a fight either." Paisley smiled at Dynasty, causing her to roll her eyes.

"whatever." and with that, she walked away, leaving Kevin apologising after her.

" cheers Pais, for sticking up for me." Harley said, relieved.

" yeah well I was saying the truth." Paisley continued eating, then stopped again. "ugh, Dynasty better not make it look like I were slagging Kace off."

" yeah that'd be annoying." Jasmine said. Causing Paisley to think about what she'd do to Dynasty if she dared tell Kacey that she was taking Harley's side. Jared knew his girlfriend too well, he put his arm round her.

"well that won't happen babe, cos if Dynasty had any sense she wouldn't wanna hurt Kacey."

"Dynasty...sense? Dream on!" joked Paisley.

Paisley POV

The others burst into laughter at my joke. We finished our food and cleared our plates.

Kacey POV

It was around half an hour until school finished. I was really tired from crying, mum was dead supportive though. Listening to everything I said and comforting me.

Carol POV

Kace was all over the place, one minute we were watching tv, the next she was crying her eyes out. I felt so bad for her, because all she could think about was Harley. I don't see why the lad couldn't have let her down easy. She cried for ages and soon tiered out and fell asleep in my arms. I held her for a little while, gently stroking her forehead and her hair. I then gently laid her down on the sofa. Around a minute later the doorbell went. It was Paisley, the others must be coming a little later. I'm glad my Kace has her, she's such a good friend to her and I'm sure Kace wouldn't be the person she is today without her. I opened the door for her.

"alright babe? You here to see Kace?"

"yeah, is she alright?" asked Paisley.

"well yeah, at the moment, she's passed out on the sofa bless her." Carol laughed.

"oh, has she? Well like maybe I should come back later? Or tomorrow?"

" oh no no it's okay, she won't be out for long...look come in, come through to the kitchen and I'll make you a drink."

" wine please." joked Paisley.

" ha dream on love, I don't want your mother to kill me! Hot chocolate okay for ya?"

"yep cheers." Paisley wrapped her hands round the warm mug, she sensed Carol wanted to ask her something. "so I'm guessing, you wanna hear what happened?"

"well no actually. Look, Kace has been acting shady all day and it's worrying me. Like at break she said she needed to talk to me, she looked like it was dead serious but then she just says she loves me. I mean don't get me wrong a mother loves to hear that, but I'm sure she chickened out of telling me something." Carol babbled, Paisley nodded and gulped some more of her drink. She then spoke.

"oh what is Kace like?! She makes you think somethings happened just to find out it's nothing! She does it all the time with us lot." lied Paisley.

" she does?" Carol asked uncertain.

" yeah, I wouldn't worry if I was you." Paisley put an end to Carol's suspicions.

"well okay, if ya say so. Why don't ya go sit in the living room next to Kace and stick the tv on." suggested Carol.

"yeah I'll do that, thanks for the hot chocolate Mrs Barry, it's mint! And Mrs Barry, don't worry about Kace."

"okay, and for the last time missy, call me Carol!" ordered Carol.

"right, sorry" apologised Paisley.

Paisley POV

I walked through to the living room to see Kace laid on the sofa. I gently lifted her up then placed her head on my lap. I made sure that the cover was still on her. I turned the tv onto the music channels, hearing some great songs that I could totally compose a dance for. Soon Kace started to stir, then her eyes flickered open. She let a small smile escape her lips when she saw my face.

"sleep nicely did we?" asked Paisley.

"yeah, wait...how did you?..." Paisley understood Kacey's confusion.

"your mum let us in. The others are coming round later, they said I should go first and work my therapy skills on ya so you're not all moody when they come!" this caused Kacey to laugh.

"your a dancer Pais, not a therapist."

"who says I can't be both eh? Oh and one more thing..."

"what's that?" asked Kacey.

"you're such a bitch!"

"eh? What have I done?" asked Kacey, genuinely confused.

" so how did your mum take you and Barry talking again?" questioned Paisley, causing Kacey to understand why her friend had called her a bitch.

"umm...well...like..." Kacey found it hardest to lie around Paisley, as she could see right through her.

"you like totally didn't tell her, and I had to lie my arse off for ya!" Paisley answered.

"Pais thankyou! I couldn't tell her like, I don't want her to hate me!" Kacey said, sounding worried.

"she won't hate ya! She'll understand, Barry's your brother."

"mum won't see it like that." sighed Kacey.

"fine, I won't pressurise you into telling her. Tell her when you're ready." Paisley said trying to sound supportive.

"thanks Pais."

"so anyways, how are you feeling?" Paisley asked her friend.

" like shit, Harley's such an arsehole." this was the first mean thing Kacey had said about Harley.

"I know, but he said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to be so rude about it." Paisley tried to defend her other friend.

"I really like him though, so what he said really hurt. And he did it in front of all you's lot, I made myself look like such a beg!" complained Kacey, starting to tear up.

"no you didn't babe, look you're making yourself more upset for no reason." Paisley reached across and stroked her friends shoulder.

"I'm too upset to stop being upset." sighed Kacey.

"aww, do you wanna cry? Probably make you feel better Kace." suggested Paisley.

Paisley POV

I shuffled closer to Kace and put my arm round her and she rested her head on my shoulder. She started to sob quietly. I pulled her into a proper hug. Then she whispered something.

"thanks Pais." Kacey said, in between sobs.

"it's alright." said Paisley, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Kacey POV

I sort of stopped crying and I pulled back from Pais giving her a smile to say thanks, again. She reached across and dried my tears. Just then mum walked in looking like she'd seen a ghost and that she'd been crying.

"mum if you're worried about me, don't, cos I'm fine."

"oh I know baby, what? Do I look ropey or something?"

"yeah...you alright?" asked Kacey.

"yeah just got a bit of a headache." replied Carol.

"oh, hope it's not my crying!" laughed Kacey.

"don't be silly babe, of course it is!" Carol said sarcastically, causing Kacey to glare at her.

Carol POV

Okay so I lied about having a 'headache' truth is, I overheard Paisley and Kacey talking. About the real reason she was coming to talk to me. I felt angry that she and Barry are now talking and that he's managed to brainwash her into talking to him again. Also upset that she felt like she couldn't think ll me and that she thought I would hate her.

Authors note: Dun dun dun...Carol now knows! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Authors note: hope you liked chapter seven, and I hope you're enjoying this fic. It would be lovely to get some more reviews :) hope you enjoy :) xxx

Kacey POV

The others, apart from Harley, came round and we watched tv and ate lots of food. It was Friday so we didn't have to wrap up too early. Around 11:30pm mum said that they'd better get a move on. She offered to give them a lift.

"right c'mon you lot, get in the car and I'll give ya a lift home." offered Carol.

"are you sure Mrs Barry?" asked Jared.

"yeah, I mean we can walk." Paisley said.

"don't be silly! It's pitch black outside and if anything happened to you lot I'd never forgive myself."

"yeah Pais, it's dark. And it's Friday, perfect time to abduct a child." said Jasmine, being the sensible girl she is.

"Jas, you worry way too much! Okay, but Kace, you gonna be alright on ya own?" Paisley turned to face her friend.

"yeah, I mean Dynasty might actually decide to drag herself away from Kevin and actually get herself home!" Kacey laughed.

"well I don't wanna leave you on your own Kace. Come as well, the ride might do you something good." Carol suggested to her youngest child.

"okay, give us a sec to put me shoes on."

Kacey POV

I ran upstairs quickly and stuck on a pair of converse. I looked in the mirror, I looked so much more...feminine nowadays. I came out of my daydream and headed back downstairs.

"right, you ready?" asked Carol.

"uh huh." replied Kacey.

Carol POV

We went to the car and I started it up. Kacey sat in front, Jasmine sat in the seat behind Kacey, Lula sat in the middle, then Jared sat next to her with Paisley on his lap. I made sure I drove extra careful because of Paisley. I dropped Jasmine off first, then Lula. I let Jared and Paisley go a little bit before as they wanted some alone time. I reluctantly agreed but made Paisley promise to text Kace as soon as she reached home. Then it was just me and Kace.

"you tired? You must be tired." stated Carol, trying to make conversation.

"yeah sort of, I'll probably fall asleep as soon as my head hits a pillow." Kacey half laughed.

"hmm...kace?" asked Carol.

"yeah?" answered Kacey.

"you know you can tell me anything, and that I'll always love you?"

"yeah, I know that." Kacey Simply answered.

"good, so if there's anything.." began Carol.

"mum, there's nothing okay!" snapped Kacey.

"alright grumpy pants, anyways, you okay now?" Kacey was starting to get annoyed with this question. But she didn't show it.

"yeah I am, thanks mum, for being there today."

"anytime baby, god can't believe Barry is back, gave me a flaming heart attack!"

"mum...do ya hate him?" Kacey asked.

"well he betrayed us, you especially." Carol answered, though not really answering Kacey's question.

"I don't hate him though mum, I mean, one day I will forgive him." Kacey empathised the 'will'.

"hmm...and you would tell me right?"

"yeah, course. And you wouldn't hate me right?" asked Kacey.

"of course not."

"cool." Kacey said.

Kacey POV

I still didn't tell mum, and why is she digging me with so many questions?! Maybe she's tired herself. Mum didn't speak for the whole ride home.

Carol POV

Ugh I cannot believe that girl, I tell her I won't hate her, she says she would tell me. But she hasn't. Why won't she?! Should I confront her? Or wait for her to tell me the truth? I don't know. Kacey got changed for bed, Paisley text her and said both her and Jared reached home safely. Dynasty came in, she was half asleep so prodded upstairs shouting a groggy goodnight. I headed for bed too.

Authors note: aren't Carol and Kacey a right pair?! They have both put aside their worries but they won't tell the truth! Hehehe. Sorry this is a short chapter, next one will be longer :) please review and tell me what you think, I might give ya a mention ;) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors note: thanks **Chantelucy **for your review, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait just a little longer for some more Kacey and Harley. As this chapter will have more Barry and Kacey. So if you like Barry this chapter is for you ;) please review.

Kacey POV

Saturday wasn't that bad. I stayed in bed for most of the day, until mum made me get up. After a good sleep my mind was fresh and it dawned on me that mum must've been asking me all those questions because she must have found out about Barry. I didn't say anything, because she didn't. Soon enough it was the end of the day, I went to bed early to avoid anymore questions.

Carol POV

As soon as I knew Kace was definitely asleep, I walked round the side of her bed and picked up her phone. I unlocked it, I paused for a second. What am I doing? Going through Kacey's phone...but I need to know how close they've become. And what she's been up to. I went in her messages. Barry was at the top of the list so I pressed his name. I read the messages, they were mainly about how they miss each other, and how Kacey wants Barry to come home. The one that pissed me off was one were Kace put "_mum is such a bitch, she shouldn't have kicked you out Baz, I'm sure she wanted all that money to herself._" I slammed her phone back down and stormed out of her bedroom.

Kacey POV

I slumped downstairs the next morning, I went into the kitchen and mum was there sipping on some coffee. She didn't look happy.

"alright mum?" asked Kacey, trying to make conversation.

"no, not really." replied Carol bluntly.

"you wanna talk about it?" Kacey asked, in a jokey sort of way.

"how about you start." Carol's voice was becoming even more harsh.

"huh?" asked Kacey clearly confused.

"well you know, you can't lie forever Kace."

"mum I don't get it!" Kacey was now getting annoyed.

"why don't you just admit that you've been talking to Barry!" Carol yelled.

"wh...what?" Kacey tried to sound confused.

"oh don't try it Kacey, I overheard you and Paisley talking about it!" Carol spat back.

"why were you listening to my conversation?! And there's nothing to worry about cos Baz and I don't even talk anymore."

"oh really? Well I read all the texts you and Barry had and they are all recent." Carol was so angry she didn't even realise what she had revealed that she looked through Kacey's phone.

"you did what?!" Kacey sounded disgusted.

"look, I know it were wrong but the things you said about me were dead mean! How can you say I'd want all the money to myself?!"

"that's cos you probably do! I can't believe you went through my flaming phone! Thats bang out of order!" Kacey yelled back at her mother.

"well I wouldn't have to if you told me in the first place! After you said you would tell me if you and Barry made up!" Carol defended herself.

"I didn't tell ya cos I knew you'd react like this! Ugh mum, you should have just said you knew I was talking to Barry! Not go through my phone you bitch!"

"who do you think you are?!"

"ugh, Barry has it so easy, getting to be away from you!"

"well if I'm so horrible, why don't you just go too!"

"you know what, I will!"

Kacey POV

I turned around and stormed upstairs and stuck on my shoes and grabbed my phone. I stomped downstairs and out the door. Tears ran down my face, I wiped them away but they kept falling down. There was only one person that I wanted to see.

Carol POV

Dynasty emerged from the living room, obviously listening to the argument. She didn't say anything, just pulled me into her arms. I began to sob into her shoulder.

"shh mum, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." soothed Dynasty.

"I know baby, I just didn't want Kace and I to fall out. Especially not over sodding Barry!"

"mum, we can't shut Barry out forever. You can't blame Kace for forgiving him."

"Dyn babes, can we talk about this later? I'm just not in the mood." Carol went and sat down in the living room.

Barry POV

I was sitting in my flat. Watching tv. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I prayed it weren't Gabriella. I opened the door and saw Kacey. She was crying and I suddenly had a flashback to when I was at home, and Kace would turn up at my bedroom door upset. And I would comfort her for hours. I snapped myself out of my daydream, I pulled Kacey into my arms, she sobbed into me. I led her into the living room, I pulled her onto my lap and made her look at me.

"Kace? What an earth has happened?!" Barry asked concerned.

"mum...it's all kicked off, she's found out that I've been talking to ya." Kacey sobbed.

"oh Kace, I'm sorry."

"don't be, I knew she would react like this. I'm not going home."

"Kace..." sighed Barry.

"I mean it, I'm not going back, ugh she went through my phone and all! Barry...can I stay here?" Kacey looked sweetly into Barry's eyes.

"Kacey I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Barry please." Kacey's voice was more confident.

"oh alright then." Kacey hugged barry tightly, Barry laughed.

"thanks Baz!"

"how did you find me squirt?" Barry asked his little sister, using yet another nickname for her.

"you gave me your address, remember?"

"no I mean my actual flat."

"oh, this girl were leaving the building and I asked her. Amy her name was." Kacey answered.

"oh, she's such a fit bird that Amy!" chuckled Barry.

"Barry!" Kacey hit her brothers arm. "you're with Gabriella."

"pfft, not for much longer. Anyway, you want anything to eat or drink?"

"oh yeah please, I'm starving!" Kacey exaggerated. Barry laughed. Luckily for Kace, Barry had made too much of his cooked breakfast so there was enough for her. He put it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Once it was warm, Kacey tucked in. She dropped her knife on the plate.

"oh shit." Kacey said, her mouth half full.

"what is it?" asked Barry.

"I need my school stuff, don't I? Ugh."

"well you're gonna have to go back and get it ain't ya." Barry said causing his sister to glare at him.

"well I'm not going back to get an earfull off mum! Someone else is gonna have to go."

"I can't can I, get one of your mates to collect it." suggested Barry.

"mums not just gonna give it to them, without pounding them with questions."

"right, then you're going to have to get Dyn to drop it. she'll probably go spare when she finds out you're staying here, but oh well."

"okay, I'll call her after I've finished. So Baz...how are ya affording this place?" Kacey asked but not suspiciously.

"I know people...why, do you think it looks sick?"

"well it's better than I expected."

"too right it is."

"thanks for this Barry." Kacey smiled at her brother.

"anything for you squirt."

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Authors note: hey my lovely readers, hope you're enjoying the fic. Even if you're not reviewing ;) it is really nice to have people say they enjoy my writing and it really means a lot :) so please leave a review, it doesn't have to be long. Enjoy...xxx

Kacey POV

After I finished my food, I unlocked my phone and found Dyn's number. I hope she's at home so she can drop over my school uniform. I pulled the phone to my ear, it didn't ring for long before she picked up.

"Kacey, where the hell are ya?!" Dynasty asked her little sister.

"look calm down, I'm hardly dying! Can ya keep your voice down, I don't want mum to hear."

"don't worry I'm home alone, George took mum out for lunch. So you can come home now."

"Dyn I don't want to, mum thinks I'm a liar."

"no she doesn't babes, she was well upset after you stormed out." Dynasty told her little sister.

"that's funny, cos she kicked me out. And I dunno why you're being such a hypocrite Dyn, you've stormed out the house loads of times!" Kacey yelled down the phone.

"well someone's in a flaming bad mood! Well you obviously called for a reason."

"yeah, I need you to drop my school uniform over. There's no way I'm coming home tonight." Kacey explained to Dynasty.

"oh Kace, don't be like this, you're gone, Barry's gone, just come home." Dynasty started to get emotional and it made Kacey feel guilty.

"oh Dyn, don't start. You went three months without me, and you said you can't stand Barry."

"well I were lying, I miss Baz a lot, and if you go then I'm gonna feel dead lonely."

"look, I just need a clear head that's why I'm not coming home. But I'm staying at Barry's, I'm sure he'd love to see ya! I'll text you the address."

"oh okay, see ya later babes." Dynasty said before hanging up the phone. Barry walked over to Kacey.

"what did she say?" asked Barry.

"she said she'll drop it over, and she misses ya Baz!" this caused Barry to go slightly red.

"what really?" asked Barry, surprised.

"yeah, oh and that reminds me, I've gotta send her the address." Kacey pulled out her phone and forwarded Barry's address to Dynasty.

"right so what do you wanna do?" asked Barry awkwardly.

"we could...watch a film?" suggested Kacey.

"okay, how about...paranormal activity?"

"no way, that film gives me the creeps! What about...The hunger games?!" asked Kacey excitedly.

"ugh, the amount of times you've made me watch that crap!" complained Barry.

"Barry! I will flaming show you how the boxing camp has helped if you ever talk about the hunger games like that again!" Kacey threatened her older brother.

"well at least you're better than Dyn, she always makes me watch titanic."

"okay well you're right about having watched the hunger games loads of times, we can watch catching fire, the new one."

"I don't have the DVD though Kace."

"ain't ya ever heard of Netflix?" laughed Kacey.

Barry POV

I enjoyed the movie more than I expected. Kacey sat at the other side of the sofa, laying down with her legs across my lap. I lost count of the times I shoved them off. God that girl loves to annoy me! Just then, Kacey's phone pinged.

"it's Dyn, she's outside. I'll go and get her." Kacey got up and ran down the stairs to where Dynasty was stood in reception. She had Kacey's rucksack which had all her school stuff in.

"cheers Dyn, do ya still wanna say hi to Baz?" Kacey asked her sister as she looked nervous.

"yeah okay."

"we'll take the lift, I doubt you'll make it in those heels!" Dynasty rolled her eyes at Kacey.

"whatever Kace."

Dynasty POV

Kace and I got in the lift. She pushed the button, and when she moved her thumb away I saw she had pressed number two. I rolled my eyes.

"I could have made it to the second floor you know Kacey."

"I know, I just thought you might want time to prepare yourself. You look dead nervous."

"well yeah, Baz and I haven't talked for ages. And I don't wanna go behind mums back."

"don't worry Dyn, what mum doesn't know won't hurt her!"

"and there's me thinking you'd learnt from your mistake."

"what mistake? I didn't make a mistake, mum was the one who went through my phone! And..." Kacey stopped when the lift came to a halt. "oh we're here."

"lead the way." Dynasty said.

Barry POV

I stood near my door until there was a knock. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Kacey walked straight in, Dynasty stood in the doorway.

"you gonna come in or what?" laughed Barry. Dynasty instantly relaxed once she realised Barry was still the same big brother she'd missed.

"woah Barry, this place is well cool!" Dynasty, said amazed.

"oh it's not that special." said Barry, but it was obvious he was enjoying the compliments.

Kacey POV

Dyn, Baz and I watched the rest of catching fire. We ate, joked and had fun and it felt just like old times. I did wish mum would forgive Barry, so we could all be one happy family again.

"so Kace, how long are ya staying for?" asked Dynasty.

"just tonight, it'll make mum piss her pants when she realises I were serious!"

"you're so devious Kace." Dynasty half laughed.

"what, it's called guilt tripping. But I guess...I should have told her earlier like Paisley said." Kacey suddenly looked sad. Barry put his arm round her.

"hey don't worry squirt, mum doesn't hate ya. She probably needs time to think, that's all."

"Barry's right Kace, besides, you're her baby so she can't stay mad at you forever!" Dynasty added. She then pulled out her phone and her eyes widened. "look at the time, I've gotta go. See you's lot tomorrow?"

"yeah, you need a lift or anything?" offered Barry.

"nah I'll be fine." smiled Dynasty. She turned to Kacey. "you gonna be okay?"

"yeah, see you tomorrow."

"bye babes, bye Baz.

Barry POV

After Dyn went, Kace Yawned and laid down on the sofa. I laughed, and kicked her legs and she grunted at me.

"oi you, I'm not carrying you to bed, so if you're tired get changed and go to bed." ordered Barry.

"have you got a double bed now or something?" Kacey asked sleepily.

"no, I'll go to sleep on the sofa and you have the bed."

"what? Serious?" Kacey asked surprised.

"yeah, now get changed before I change my mind."

Kacey POV

I got changed into my pyjamas that Dyn had wisely packed seeing as I forgot to ask her. I splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth. I went back into the living room.

"ready for bed?"asked Barry.

"yeah, dear God Barry you sound like a parent it's so funny." Kacey giggled.

"shut up Kace! But serious, remember how I said I want to be a responsible older brother? I meant it. Stealing that money from you Kace was so stupid, and I'm gonna make it up to you."

"aww that's sweet, I love you Barry."

"I love you too Kace, now go on, get to bed."

"see you in the morning."

"night."

Barry POV

I watched as Kace went into my bedroom, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed Kacey until now. And the worst thing, it's making me feel even more guilty about telling Harley to hurt Kace.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review as it would mean a lot and make me very happy. It doesn't have to be long either :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: thanks for the reviews :) **Chantelucy **I've tried to add Kacey and Harley to this chapter. They're still arguing though btw, but don't worry, quite soon they will be together ;) hope you enjoy :) xxx oh and one more thing, just a reminder that in this fic Barry still attends Waterloo Road.

Kacey POV

I woke up the next morning, in a good mood. Mostly because Barry's bed was so comfortable! I dragged myself out of bed and walked across to the bathroom. I put the shower on, while I was waiting for it to warm up I laid my school uniform on the bed. I took off my pyjamas and went into the shower. I let the water pour over my skin, I still couldn't believe how well Barry's done and how nice his flat looks. Around ten minutes later I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel round me and started to dry myself. Once dry, I got dressed. Sticking on a pair of black skinny jeans, my school shirt and tie then my zip up jacket. I put on my converses and walked into the living room. Barry was just waking up.

"morning Baz, is your back okay? You know, cos you slept on the sofa."

"yeah it's fine, did you sleep okay?" asked Barry.

"yeah you're bed is so comfy! Anyway, you better get dressed, or we'll be late."

"yeah okay, help yourself to cereal." Barry said before heading to the bathroom.

Kacey POV

I walked through to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and poured some corn flakes and milk into it. As I was eating, my phone vibrated, it was a text from Paisley. _"are you walking today? If so, what time do ya want me to knock for you? xxxx" _when I get to school I'm going to have to explain to Paisley what happened. I replied back with _"no I'm not today, can you meet me in the toilets? I really need to talk to you xxxx" " yeah okay, see you then xxxx" _Barry walked into the kitchen then, he poured himself some breakfast.

"do you want me to drop you back home, so you can talk to mum?"

"nah, I'll talk to her when I see her at school." Kacey answered.

"so Kace...do you think you're going to be okay? You know with the Harley situation?"

"yeah I guess I've excepted that he doesn't like me." Kacey sighed sadly, Barry felt guilt run through his body.

"well he might have changed his mind?"

"no I don't think so, don't worry though. Um, we should probably leave now."

"yeah okay, let me get my keys."

Barry POV

Kace and I left the house and walked down the stairs, we went the car park and I unlocked my car. I held the door open for Kacey.

"please keep to the speed limit Barry."

"yeah yeah I know." laughed Barry.

Kacey POV

Barry surprisingly kept to the speed limit, it didn't take long to get to school. Barry didn't drive up the slope though. He parked round the corner of the school. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"why are we parked here?" Kacey asked.

"cos I thought you wouldn't want loads of attention on you, and if mum saw she'd probably go mad."

"yeah, okay thanks for yesterday and this morning Baz. I'll find you later to let you know what happened with mum." Kacey smiled at Barry.

"it's alright squirt, come here." Kacey moved closer to Barry and he put his arm round her. "I've missed you a lot, it was great spending time with you." Barry gently kissed Kacey's forehead, she smiled and climbed out the car.

Barry POV

I watched as Kace walked across the road and over to the school. Just as I was about to climb out, I saw Harley walking down the road. I unwinded my window and leant across.

"oi, Harley, get in." Harley reluctantly got in.

"where...where are we going?" asked Harley in a shaky voice.

"no where. I just wanted to say, Kacey has excepted that you don't like her. So you can't go back on what you've done."

"but I do like her, this isn't fair, for Kacey especially."

"look mate, I don't want my sister getting hurt, and you don't wanna hurt her either, so do as I say and everything will be fine." Barry's voice was harsh and threatening.

"I still don't see how this is protecting Kacey."

"look, if you go and try to get kace to like ya she won't have any of it. So you obviously will want to tell her about me, but that's gonna break her heart ain't it. Point is, you've got to stick with what you've done." unfortunately for Harley, Barry's logic was correct. He nodded and got out the car leaving Barry grinning to himself.

Paisley POV

I waited in the toilets for Kace like I said I would. Not too long after she walked in. She wasn't crying so I guess it can't be that bad.

"hiya Kace, everything alright?" asked Paisley while hugging her best friend.

"yeah, it's just...I should explain to ya why I didn't walk this morning."

"it's okay, I'm not mad! Me and you can walk tomorrow." Paisley smiled at Kacey.

"no it's not that, mum found out about Barry and I." this caused Paisley's eyes to widen.

"shit! Oh babe, she didn't kill ya did she?"

"no, she knew since the day you came round!"

"oh, guess my lying didn't work."

"nah it's cos she flaming eavesedroped our conversation!" Kacey got annoyed just thinking about it.

"what, serious? So when did she admit she knew?" asked Paisley, enjoying the entertainment Kacey was giving her.

"Saturday morning, she went through my phone too! Ugh I was so mad at her, I just stormed out the house."

"oh Kace, you should have come round mine. I would have leant ya a shoulder to cry on."

"that's sweet Pais, but I really wanted to see Barry so I went round his."

"oh, okay." Paisley seemed a little disappointed that Kacey hadn't turned to her like she normally does.

"his flat is dead nice! Still dunno how he affords it though...anyway, I promised Dyn and Baz that I'd talk to mum. So I better go find her."

"yeah okay, I'll make up an excuse if you're late for class."

"cheers Pais." Kacey quickly hugged Paisley then walked to the kitchens.

Kacey POV

I walked to the kitchens, I felt kind of nervous. Mum was chopping up some vegetables, I placed a smile on my face and walked in.

"need any help with that?" asked Kacey sweetly causing her mother to look at her.

"oh look who's decided to turn up." Carol said, but she had a streak of humour in her voice.

"look mum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry."

"Kacey baby, it's fine. And I'm so sorry for going through your phone. Let's just start again, yeah?"

"yeah" agreed Kacey. Carol pulled Kacey into her arms stroking Kacey's hair. "and so that means, Barry can come home." Carol laughed at Kacey.

"ha, dream on Kace."

"no mum I'm serious, I want him to come home." Kacey pulled away from Carol.

"Kacey, don't start with this because we've been through it. He ain't coming home."

"but mum!" Kacey screamed at her mother. Carol was shocked.

"get out of my sight!" Carol yelled back.

Kacey POV

I ran out of the kitchens, I leant against the wall outside. I took a deep breath and recomposed myself. I began to walk to class. As I walked into could feel Darren's eyes on me.

"what d'you want?!" Kacey spat at Darren.

"calm down Kace, I can't help but stare, your arse is looking good, especially in those skinny jeans." Darren said, smirking at Kacey.

"oh piss off Darren, I'm not in the mood." Kacey sped away from Darren not quite watching where she was going and she bumped into someone. Harley.

"oh, I'm sorry, I should have been looking..." Kacey mumbled.

"don't worry." Harley replied bluntly.

"look Harls, I don't mind that you don't like me. And that you never will. But I want us to at least be friends."

"Kacey, I'll leave you alone, and you leave me alone." Harley walked away.

Paisley POV

We had science first. We all sat round one of the tables and got our books out. Kacey looked upset. I leant closer to her.

"are you okay?" asked Paisley.

"yeah, well no, mum and me didn't really sort it out." admitted kacey, though she didn't tell the whole truth.

"oh, I'm sorry."

"don't be, I should have told mum the day you told me to."

"can you lot shut up?" Harley asked rudely.

"oi Harley, don't have to be so rude!" Paisley shot back.

"I'll do what I want, so shut your mouth."

"don't talk to her like that Harley!" Jasmine said.

"thanks Jas and all, but I can defend myself." Paisley said.

"you know what Harley, I've had enough of you! I don't know what your problem is! Unless you forgot, you hurt me! You made me feel like crap, yet I still offered to be your friend!" Kacey's little speech shocked everyone on the table.

"preach it Kace!" Grace suddenly said causing a ripple of laughter.

"I made you feel like crap because you deserved it. You walk around like I'm the one who's hurt you and all but I can't help it if I don't like you." Harley said, Kacey shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Harley stop okay, we get it." Paisley desperately tried to get Harley to stop.

"I mean, what makes you think I'd go out with ya anyway?! Your family is made up of criminals, also, you're never going to make it as a boxer, you're too crap!"

"Harley!" Paisley practically screamed.

"miss? Can I move tables please?" Kacey asked in a shaky voice, trying her best not to cry. Mrs Lowesly noticed and gave Kacey a pitiful look and nodded her head.

"Harley, I don't even know ya anymore." Paisley said, shaking her head.

Authors note: ugh this chapter took me sooo long to write, so you better have enjoyed it! Please leave a review, a lot of drama will be happening very soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors note: can't believe how many chapters this already has! I hope you are enjoying it so far, for all the people who ship Kacey and Harley, their romance will come! And obviously drama will explode when Kacey finds out what Barry has done! So anyway, this chapter might seem a little bit boring, sorry :)

Paisley POV

The bell went letting everyone know it was the end of the lesson. I stood up and was about to talk to Kacey but she ran past me.

"oh Kace, wait!" called Paisley.

"give her some space, she's probably just embarrassed." Grace said.

"you happy now, Harley?" asked Paisley.

"yeah I am, actually." Harley said with a grin on his face. And Paisley had to fight the urge to slap him round his face.

Kacey POV

I ran through the corridors, I can't believe Harley embarrassed me again. I don't get what his problem is. I only wanted to be his friend. I ran into yet another person, this time thankfully it was Barry.

"hey you, what's happened?" Barry got a good look at his sisters.

"everythings going wrong Barry!" sobbed Kacey.

"okay, just calm down, what's got you in this state?" Barry leant closer to Kacey and dried her tears.

"well I spoke to mum, it all was going well, until I asked if you could come home. She said no, so I yelled at her." explained Kacey.

"well what did ya do that for?!" laughed Barry.

"cos she annoyed me."

"no I mean ask if I could come home." corrected Barry.

"because I want you to come home, I miss ya. And I've forgiven you and all, Dyn ain't even mad at you anymore. It's just mum ruining everything."

"Kacey, don't blame mum, she didn't steal the money and tear the family apart, that was me." Kacey stayed quiet after this. "is that the only reason why you're upset then?" asked Barry.

"no, Harley is giving me grief. He's being even more mean than he was on Friday."

"what's he said now?"

"loads of shit. At least I've realised that I'm never gonna be good enough for anyone. Well cos my family is made up of criminals."

"is that what he said?!" Barry sounded outraged.

"it doesn't matter though does it Baz. Cos I'm worthless." tears ran down Kacey's face, Barry felt like his had been ripped out when he saw how much Kacey was hurting. He bent down to her level and yet again dried her tears, he stroked her hair.

"you listen to me Kacey Barry, you are not worthless. Far from it. You're one of the strongest people I know and you shouldn't let Harley tear you down. And you and mum, I don't want you's to fall out! But if ya want, you can come back to mine, again."

"you don't mind if I do, do ya?" asked Kacey.

"of course not, go on, you better get to class."

"does it look like I've been crying?"

"no, if I can't tell then no one else can." Barry smiled.

Barry POV

I watched as Kace walked away to class. I let out a big sigh. What have I done? I should have just let Harley tell Kace that he liked her. And they'd both be happy without me ruining it.

Paisley POV

Okay, I've known Harley for a long time. And never once have I hated him before. And never once have I seen him act like this. I guess saying I hate him is an overstatement. I just don't understand why he is acting like this. But I intend to find out. It was now lunchtime. Barry and Kacey were approaching.

"alright Kace, listen, I'm going into town so I'll see you later."

"you not having lunch?" Kacey asked her friend.

"nah I'll buy something from the shops, see ya later then yeah?"

"okay bye."

Harley POV

I was currently in the gym, with Miss Raine. All my friends probably hate me, so I'll just keep away from them.

"Harley, I'm flattered you wanna hang with me but don't you want lunch or anything?" asked Lucy, while sewing a pair of pointe shoes.

"no I'm not hungry, and I don't wanna go into the canteen, all my mates hate me." sighed Harley.

"you wanna talk about it?" Lucy actually did care about what Harley had to say, they were both interrupted when Paisley walked in.

"alright guys?" Paisley asked in her perky tone.

"yep, oh and your pointes are basically finished." smiled Lucy.

"cheers miss Raine, no one sews them like you do! Anyway, Harley I've been looking for ya." Paisley made sure her tone was still the same.

"what, to have a go?" asked Harley.

"no actually, I need new leg warmers, I were wondering if you wanted to go into town with me." Paisley smiled sweetly at Harley, hoping he'd say yes.

"why don't you ask Jared. I mean, he is your boyfriend, and your dance partner."

"no cos I'm asking you Harls." Paisley smiled again.

"ugh do I have to?!" moaned Harley.

"look Harley, if you know me, you'll know I'm not asking ya to come, I'm saying you need to come!" Paisley ordered.

"well I don't have a choice. Let's go."

Harley POV

The walk into town was a quiet one. Both of us didn't say anything, I'm glad Pais isn't mad at me. If only she knew the truth, about what's really going on.

"look Harls, what's going on with ya?" asked Paisley causing Harley to roll his eyes. "yeah I know I said that I'd back off, but I know you Harls, and I know you wouldn't act like this for no reason. And if ya carry on you're gonna lose your mates, including me." Paisley noticed how Harley's expression changed to a sad one. "look, you know you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone or do anything."

"yeah well, I'm sure you'll change your mind once I tell you."

"why, what is it?" questioned Paisley suspiciously.

Harley POV

So I told her...

Kacey POV

Lunchtime seemed to drag on without Paisley there. Harley didn't come either thank goodness.

"babe, just know we've all got your back with this Harley shit." Grace said.

"it's just so unlike him though." Jasmine spoke.

"yeah well, I think he's finally showed his true colours." Kacey Simply said.

Paisley POV

I could not believe what Harley told me about the blackmail that Barry has been doing! God that guy is a worthless prick!

"wait, tell me again. What has barry been doing?!" yelled Paisley.

"Pais calm down, people are staring."

"don't tell me to calm down Harley! I can't believe you've had to go through this! I'm such a selfish bitch blaming you and all! When this whole time it was Barry, it's always flaming Barry!" Paisley was pacing around growing increasingly angry.

"Paisley please calm down." Harley begged. Paisley sat down on the bench next to Harley and let out a harsh laugh.

"the reason I'm so pissed is because I were the one who pushed Barry to talk to Kacey and make up."

"hey, this ain't your fault. Barry would have done this whether he was talking to Kace or not. He keeps saying he's doing it to protect her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"hmm, well...maybe he is." suggested Paisley.

"what?" Harley asked.

"well, after the way Zoe and Kace ended you can't blame the guy for being overprotective towards Kacey. Also, he just got his sister back, he probably thinks he's doing the right thing when obviously he's not."

"huh, I never thought about it that way. So, what do we do?"

"we keep our mouths shut. We don't want more trouble from Barry. Also, you don't have to be so damn rude to Kacey! So you're gonna apologise for the way you've acted."

"that's reasonable enough." agreed Harley.

"yeah it is, right we better head back to school."

Authors note: thanks for the reviews so far, please leave me another one :) so Paisley knows, that's gonna lead to trouble! Hope you're enjoying it xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors note: sooo here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy :)

Kacey POV

Paisley seemed to be acting strangely ever since she came back from town. Was it something I'd done?

"you sure you're okay?" Kacey asked.

"yeah I'm fine." Paisley replied bluntly, Kacey didn't bother to ask again.

Paisley POV

I didn't mean to be so harsh on Kace, but I need time to think. Maybe I should tell Kacey what her dick head of a brother is doing. I know how much she likes Harley. Class finished and we all piled out, I looked at Harley and he nodded.

"guys look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been mean and spiteful and I'm not proud of that." Harley then turned to face Kacey. "and Kace, I don't expect you to forgive me after the way I treated ya. But just know I'm really sorry, and I swear I never meant to hurt you, I really don't wanna lose you as my best mate." Harley looked desperately at Kacey. Fortunately Kacey accepted his apology, she pulled Harley into a hug. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"it's okay Harls, I'm tired of fighting. I just want us to go back to how we were." Kacey smiled.

"me too."

"what if he's lying?" Jasmine whispered to Paisley.

"look, if Kacey can forgive him then so can you. That goes for the lot of ya, just all be friends." Paisley said to everyone.

"Pais is right." agreed Grace.

Kacey POV

I was so happy that Harley and I were now talking. We may not be dating but it's better than him making me feel like shit! It was the end of the day now and I was waiting for Barry. Paisley came with Jared, I looked at them and wished it was me and Harley.

"Kace, you walking?" Paisley asked.

"no I..." Kacey began before Barry came and interrupted.

"you ready Kacey?" Barry smiled at Kacey.

"what so you're going with him?" Paisley asked clearly annoyed.

"well yeah, I told you, mum and me didn't exactly sort things out."

"right, sorry." Paisley mumbled.

"Paisley, are you sure you're okay?" Kacey asked concerned about Paisley.

"well yeah, at least I haven't done something stupid."

"what are you talking about?" Kacey asked confused.

"nothing, don't worry yeah. See you tomorrow." Paisley walked over and pulled Kacey into a hug. Kacey watched as she walked away.

"what was up with her?" Barry asked.

"dunno, she were acting dead strange."

"I don't think she likes me." Barry said.

"Baz, none of my mates like ya." Kacey laughed.

"yeah, but Paisley and I have always been okay."

"Barry, you're acting as if she's just dumped ya! She's my best mate, not yours. Can we go? I don't wanna see mum." Kacey said with a harsh tone.

"yeah okay."

Jared POV

Paisley was acting so strangely, and the way she defended Harley so much too. Somethings obviously happened.

"babe, you know if something is wrong, you can tell me." Jared told his girlfriend.

"it's just Barry, he pisses me off so much."

"why, has he said something?"

"no, but it's the way he acts like he's all changed, but really he hasn't."

"well, maybe he has changed." this caused Jared to earn a glare.

"oh so you're just as stupid as Kacey!"

"calm down Pais! Why have you suddenly got all this hatred towards Barry?"

"I just don't want Kacey to get hurt."

"and she won't." Jared placed his arm round Paisley's waist.

Paisley POV

Maybe I shouldn't have forced Harley to tell me as now I wanna kill Barry, even though I told Harley we wouldn't do anything. But Kacey and Harley are now talking again so I probably shouldn't jeopardise that.

Kacey POV

Barry let me sleep in his bed again. I didn't go to sleep straight away though. I was really happy Harley had decided to draw the line and make up with me. But now, Paisley is acting weird with me. Maybe she was just having an off day? But me and her were fine until she went into town. And I know she went with Harley, miss Raine told Jasmine who then told me. Maybe Harley told Paisley something about me, but Pais knows practically all my secrets. I gave up trying to work it out.

Authors note: sorry this chapter is short, I had no clue what to write so that's why this chapter is so rubbish. But next chapter Barry's little scam is revealed! That means that Harley and Kacey can be together too :) please review xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors note: hope you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's chapter fourteen.

Paisley POV

I woke up in the morning feeling more calm and less annoyed by the Barry problem. I just feel bad for Kace though, she's getting fooled by Barry. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"morning sweetie." Paisley's mum smiled at her.

"morning, has Adam gone to work already?" Paisley would be in an even better mood if her mum's boyfriend was gone.

"yeah."

"thank God."

"why do you hate Adam so much?" asked Karen.

"I don't hate him. Anyway, It's all kicking off with Kacey and co."

"ooh what's happened?" Karen loved it when Paisley provided her with gossip.

"well, Kace and Barry made up. But Carol isn't in the mood to forgive him, so Kacey kept it a secret but Carol found out when she was eavesdropping on our conversation. And according to Kacey, she went through her phone. So they had this massive argument and Kacey stormed out the house and went to Barry's flat." Paisley took a deep breath after explaining the key details to her mum.

"woah, that is a lot of drama!"

"yeah tell me about it, oh and there's this other thing too."

"and what's that?"

"well, you know how Kace likes Harley?" began Paisley.

"yeah...oh are they an item now?!" asked Karen excitedly.

"I wish. Get this, Barry blackmailed Harley to stay away from Kace telling him to be dead mean to her." Paisley explained.

"what?!" Karen was shocked.

"I'm the only one Harls has told. I feel dead bad, they both like each other it's just Barry ruining everything."

"well, maybe you should tell Kacey, it's not fair for her to be so oblivious." Karen suggested.

"yeah but it's gonna crush her, she thinks the world of Barry so I don't wanna ruin it."

"maybe you're right, anyway you better head off, see you later okay."

"bye, mum." Paisley kissed her mum's cheek then left the house.

Paisley POV

Jared was round the corner looking as fit as ever. He pulled me into his arms and we kissed. We then started to walk.

"you okay beautiful?" Jared asked Paisley.

"all the better seeing you." Paisley went on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"that's what I like to hear."

Kacey POV

I met the others at school. Paisley seemed much better since yesterday. Harley hugged me and said hello, it made me so happy!

"you okay now Pais?" asked Kacey.

"yeah, don't worry babe." Paisley reassured Kacey.

"and if she isn't, I'll take care of her." Harley smiled and slung his arm loosely around her.

"cheers Harls, love ya!" Paisley blew a kiss at Harley then walked off.

Harley POV

After Paisley walked away, Kacey gave her the evils. I didn't understand why. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"are you okay? You seem kind of pissed." Harley asked Kacey.

"um, yeah, fine." Kacey said before walking away.

Kacey POV

I know it's bad for me to be jealous of Paisley, but I can't help it. Her and Harls seem so close, and anyone who knew nothing about Paisley and Jared would think Harley and Paisley are dating. I'm sure there's something going on between the both of them and I need to find out.

Paisley POV

first lesson went by really quickly surprisingly. Kacey was quiet all lesson but I didn't bother asking her. When class finished I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me away. It was Harley.

"I think Kacey's on to us." Harley whispered.

"what? Did she say something to you?" asked Paisley.

"no it's the way, she's been acting."

"okay well she might not even know." Paisley Said. "we've just got to make sure she doesn't find out about this! She'll flip!"

"don't worry, it's just me and you, yeah?"

"uh huh." Paisley nudged Harley slightly, he gently pushed her back and they both laughed.

Kacey POV

I can't believe Paisley! I knew something was going on, her and Harley are dating! She's cheating on Jared too. The bitch! Neither of them knew I was eavesdropping on their conversation...wait, maybe I'm just as bad as mum! Anyway, they obviously think they can keep this a secret, but they're so wrong. They both walked back inside and didn't notice me. I walked up behind them and clapped my hands.

"bravo, quite an act you two put on." Kacey laughed harshly.

"what are you talking about Kace?" asked Paisley totally oblivious.

"I know about you two." Kacey continued.

"wh...what?" Harley tried to sound confused.

"don't deny it, you know what Harley I don't give a flying shit about you. But you Paisley, you're more of a slapper then I thought!" shouted Kacey. A loud "ooh" sound came from the ever growing audience.

"excuse me?" Paisley asked sounding more hurt then angry.

"why Paisley why? I mean, you have everything, You're popular, you have Jared you have everything. Yet you feel the need to steal Harley from me!" Kacey was beginning to get upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"you and Harley secretly dating each other!"

"what?!" Paisley laughed at what she just heard. "Harls and I ain't dating! Who told you that?"

"no one had to tell me, it's flaming obvious!" screamed Kacey. Barry then emerged from the crowd.

"what's going on?" Barry asked. Paisley clenched her fists.

"Paisley and Harley is whats going on. Oh my god, now I know why you didn't want to go out with me. Cos you were screwing Paisley!" Kacey's insults were getting to Paisley more than she might have meant.

"what?! No Kace. Pais and I are not dating, or screwing each other. So drop it, okay?" Harley's voice was harsh and not calm like how Kacey liked it.

"do you know what, Paisley I thought you was meant to be my friend. But I were obviously wrong. The only person who has been there for me this whole time is Barry!" this sent Paisley over the edge and she lost it.

"ugh, I'm so sick of hearing about God damn Barry! Do you know the only reason why he's talking to you? Because of me. I wasted my time to remind him that you're his little sister and he shouldn't treat you with disrespect after what he did. I did that for you Kacey! And I swear to God, you wouldn't even look at him if you knew that he blackmailed Harley to stay away from you and hurt you! What a great brother he is!" Paisley was so angry she didn't even realise she'd revealed what Barry did. Everyone was now silent.

"wh...what?" Kacey asked after a while.

"no...nothing..." Paisley began.

"you know what, no Pais. Kace has a right to know. So you thought Barry was coming to talk to me about how I feel about you? Well no actually, he came to blackmail me and tell me to stay away from you."

"Barry, is this true?" Kacey's eyes were full of tears.

"what, of course not..."

"don't lie to me Barry!" Kacey yelled and Barry knew she wasn't joking.

"I...I was only trying to protect ya." Barry said desperately.

"nothing you do is to protect me." Kacey sobbed, the hurt evident in her voice. She grabbed her bag of the chair and ran off, her sobs clearly audible.

"Kacey wait!" called Barry. He then turned to look at Paisley and Harley. "you happy now are ya?"

"oh do one Barry!" Paisley grabbed Harley's arm then barged past Barry.

Kacey POV

I ran to the school kitchens, tears blocking my vision. I can't believe what Barry done! It hurts so much. I never wanna talk to him again. I walked into the kitchen and mum saw me. She dropped what she was doing and pulled me into her arms.

"oh baby, what's wrong?" Carol asked Kacey while stroking her hair.

"mum, can I come home?" Kacey sobbed.

"of course munchkin, now tell mummy what's wrong."

"oh mum..." Kacey burst into floods of tears, not knowing where to start with her problem.

Carol POV

Kacey was really upset and I didn't know why. I just held her in my arms and let her cry her eyes out. She didn't actually calm down but she started to tell me what's wrong.

"the only reason why Harley didn't go out with me and was mean was because of Barry. He was blackmailing him, telling him not to go near me."

"what?! Barry did that?!" Carol sounded disgusted.

"yeah. I can't believe I've been so stupid. You know when we first had our argument, I went to Barry's flat, and he looked after me and made me feel better. But it was all lies. And Paisley knew too."

"she did?"

"yeah, I can't believe I was so horrible to her, she was the one who got Barry to talk to me in the first place. I'm such a bitch."

"Kacey no you're not. You didn't know did you. Do ya feel better now?"

"nope, I'm so embarrassed, like the whole school was watching!"

"do you wanna stay here then? With me?"

"yes please."

Kacey POV

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen while mum carried on with what she was doing. I tried to not think about what Barry had done but I couldn't. Just then, Harley walked in.

"Kacey, are you okay?"

"yeah, I mean, I just found out my brother was blackmailing the guy I like to stay away from me." Kacey half laughed.

"I'm really sorry it came out the way it did, you don't deserve this."

"then why did it happen?!" Kacey started to cry again. Harley pulled her into a hug.

"hey don't cry Kace." Kacey looked up at Harley, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Harley smiled.

Authors note: Chapter fourteen, hope you enjoyed! Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 14, it took me ages to write haha. Anyways, here's chapter 15. Enjoy :)

..."I've wanted to do that for a long time." smiled Harley. Kacey placed her lips back onto Harley's, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart and both smiled at each other.

"does this mean we're going out?" Kacey asked with a laugh.

"I've always liked ya Kace, I'm sorry I let Barry do this."

"hey don't worry, that's Barry for ya, natural born dick head."

"oh and btw, Pais and I don't have some secret relationship."

"oh god, I'm so sorry about that! Omg I've got to find Pais, and apologise."

"she's outside I think."

"I'll find you later, yeah?"

"or I'll find you." Harley smiled.

Kacey POV

Omg he kissed me! I just felt so happy after he did. It was like a dream come true. I walked to the main entrance and pushed the door open and saw Paisley and Abigail.

"wait, so what happened?" Abigail asked.

"we was all arguing, then she started going on about Barry then I just lost it. I told her how Barry blackmailed Harley and told him to stay away from Kace."

"You're for it Paisley, Barry is probably mad angry."

"oh I don't care about him, it's Kacey I'm worried about. She's never going to forgive me."

"maybe that's not such a bad thing. I mean she did say that you were a slapper and accused you of screwing Harley. Even though she is well aware that you and Jared are basically in love with each other." Abigail said with a smug smile on her face.

"wait, why am I telling you of all people?!" Paisley could see right through Abigail's manipulation. Just then Kacey stepped forward.

"Paisley can I talk to you?" Kacey asked.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Abigail walked away.

"Paisley I'm so so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it."

"Kace, it's alright, I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm just so embarrassed by what Barry has done. I can't believe he would do this to me."

"aww Kace, come here." Paisley pulled Kacey into her arms and gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't want to mess you and Barry up."

"it's alright." Kacey sobbed. "it's not gonna hurt forever."

Paisley POV

I felt even worse for Kacey. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but Barry deserved it. Kace and I sat down on the steps.

"mum and I made up." Kacey said with a small smile on her face.

"eh that's good! So you can go home and all."

"oh and there's this other thing." Kacey said with a smirk on her face.

"what is it?"Paisley asked.

"Harls and I kissed." Paisley's high pitched scream caught Kacey off guard but she still laughed at her friends reaction.

"omg get out of town, you ain't winding me up are ya?"

"do I look like I'm flaming lying?!" Kacey laughed.

"Ahh, I cannot believe you and Harls kissed! Babe I'm so happy for you!" Paisley pulled Kacey off the ground and pulled her into an excited hug. "you have to tell me what happened."

"well, Harls came to see me and like say sorry for everything. Then I got dead emotional and he pulled me into a hug, then we was just looking into each others eyes and he leant forward and kissed me!"

"omg that is so romantic!"

"I know right! So I kissed him back, I swear I just wanted to rip his clothes off!"

"okay too much information. Plus you're fifteen, bit of a wait left."

"um, are you trying to tell me you and Jared have never done it?" Kacey asked cheekily.

"if we had, you'd know about it. Anyways, Jay is dead sweet in that area. Says he won't force me to do anything until I'm ready." Paisley said, boasting a little.

"ooh, I hope Harls is like that."

"from what I hear, you're gonna be the one forcing yourself on him!" joked Paisley.

"shut up you."

"so basically, what I'm hearing, because I ranted Barry out in front of everyone, Harley came to see if you were alright and you guys ended up making out."

"yep, what would I do without your big mouth Pais."

Kacey POV

Harley and I decided to bunk the rest of our lessons. We sat round the back of the school just talking. I could feel him watching me.

"what?!" Kacey laughed getting embarrassed.

"you're just so beautiful Kace." The words came out of Harley's mouth beautifully.

"aww, you really think so?" Kacey's face flushed red.

"of course I do. Kace?"

"hmm?"

"kiss me again." Kacey leant closer and kissed Harley, she felt like he was a magnet and she couldn't pull away. "you're so tasty." Harley laughed.

"oh, so you want some more then?" Kacey asked in a flirtatious tone.

"yeah." Harley kissed Kacey first this time. He then went down her neck.

"this feels, so good!" Kacey was disappointed when Harley stopped.

"we're still in school Kace." Harley pointed out.

"I can't believe you like me." Kacey blurted out suddenly.

"what?! What's not to like?" Harley stroked Kacey's hair. "you're such an amazing person, and I'm lucky that you're mine."

"I'm happy you're mine too." smiled kacey.

Carol POV

I was so annoyed with Barry for doing this to my Kace. I stormed to his class and banged on the door. He had English with Nikki.

"Mrs Barry, everything alright?"

"no, I need to talk to Barry. It won't be a second."

"cool. Barry your mum wants a word." Barry got up and walked out the classroom.

"what do you want?" Barry spat at Carol.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you. After what you did to our Kacey."

"ugh she's such a snitch!" Barry complained.

"you should have seen the state she were in! Crying her eyes out because she thought you cared about her."

"I do..." mumbled Barry.

"first it's the money, then the Harley situation. What's next?!" Carol yelled at her son.

"I dunno, maybe I'll do everyone a favour and fling myself off a bridge! It's not like I'm wanted!" Barry yelled back, Carol suddenly felt bad for Barry.

"Barry..."

"I'm going back to class now mum." and with that he walked back inside. Carol quickly dried away the tears that ran onto her face.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, sorry it's quite short, I've been really busy. Just to let you know, I won't be updating for about a week as it's half term and I'm gonna be busy. But I'm sure you'll survive! Oh omg, the news about waterloo Road ending is super sad! Please leave a review though :) xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors note: so guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update but I went away blah blah...anyway, I've tried to make this a long one so enjoy...

Kacey POV

As mum, Dyn and I left school and headed out the entrance, we saw Barry.

"just keep walking Kace." Dynasty said, pulling her arm round her.

"Kacey, let me explain myself." pleaded Barry.

"what's to explain? We are so over Barry." Kacey tried to remain strong but failed and tears splashed onto her face. Carol stepped forward.

"Barry just do one will ya, can't you see you've hurt this family enough?" Carol's voice was thick with emotion, her mind flicking back to when she first disowned him.

"mum, you can't blame me for all the shit that's happened. I don't know why I stole the money... Actually I do, I didn't want my baby sis to go to America for three months, I'd miss her too much." Barry then turned to Kacey. "I care about you Kacey, so I didn't want Harley to hurt you, that's why I told him to stay away from ya." Barry truly meant everything he said.

"how can I trust ya Barry?" Kacey asked, but didn't mean it as a question.

"you just can, I can't promise I'll never hurt you but I do these things because I care, because I love you. Just remember, love hurts."

"that's a bunch of bullshit Barry. You're evil, sick, you care about nobody but yourself!" Dynasty would have carried on if it wasn't for Kacey.

"Dyn please, I think he really is sorry." Kacey looked at Barry who nodded.

"he's brainwashing you baby." Carol said to Kacey. "he's just gonna hurt you again."

"but what if he's only trying to protect me, mum, I don't think I have it in me to leave Barry again. I mean, that's why I started talking to him again anyway! And I don't wanna be the reason why he's not at home." Kacey bit her lip hard to try and stop herself from crying her eyes out.

"oh Kace, you're breaking my heart you are. You're not the reason why barry got kicked out, it's his own fault." Carol said.

"I just want us all to be a family again." sobbed Kacey.

"right c'mon, we're going." Carol was fighting the urge to let Barry back in the family.

"no mum, please." Kacey was beginning to get hysterical.

"you see what you're doing Barry? Be ashamed." spat Dynasty.

"all of you, stop blaming Barry. Please."

"Kace, calm down, we're going now." Carol started pulling Kacey away.

"oh mum, come on!" Barry yelled after her, not knowing what more he should do.

"mum please, don't do this!" Kacey was crying really hard.

"mum I've never seen her like this." Dynasty whispered, worried for her younger sister.

"it's Barry I tell ya." Carol whispered back. "Kacey sweetheart, I need you to calm down." Carol gently stroked Kacey's cheek.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kacey became very pale.

Kacey POV

I felt really sick and dizzy and was finding it hard to breathe. I didn't like it. I could feel darkness creeping up on me and soon it overcame me.

I woke up in a bed, not mine. My eyes flickered open. And I felt a hand grab mine.

"Kace, you're awake!" Paisley said relieved.

"where am I? What happened?" Kacey asked frantically, Paisley stroked her hair gently.

"you're in a hospital, and you fainted." Paisley said gently, answering both questions.

"fainted?" Kacey asked.

"uh huh, think you had a panic attack, well that's what the doctor said."

"panic attack?" Kacey asked shocked.

"yes Kace, a panic attack. Imogen saw you faint and ran for help, scared the life out of all us! Especially Harley."

"is he here?"

"yeah, oh I should tell your mum you're awake. But first, please tell me what happened." Kacey began to shift uncomfortably.

"well, we were all arguing. Mum, Dyn, Baz. And I just wanted us to all get along, but mum was pulling me away, away from Barry. And all I could think, this is my fault, why this is happening. And then I felt sick and dizzy and all the air was being sucked out of me. Then I woke up here."

"oh Kace, that's so tragic. So I guess, you forgive Barry?"

"he's my brother Pais, you understand that right?"

"of course, I'm only focused on you being okay. I'll get your mum." Paisley smiled then left the room. Shortly after Carol entered.

"oh baby, you're okay!" Carol pulled Kacey into her arms.

"yeah I'm fine mum, I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"oh Kace." Carol half laughed half sobbed.

"Paisley said I had a panic attack?"

"I told the doctor your symptoms and he said it was probably a panic attack. God I feel so guilty." Carol suddenly burst into tears.

"don't cry mummy, please."

"I'm sorry baby, I should have listened to you, then you would be fine."

"it's alright, I just wanna take it easy now. Can you get Harley?"

"yeah okay baby, I'll find the doctor too, tell him you're awake." Carol left the room, Kacey sat on the edge of the bed. Harley then entered and instantly kissed her.

"oh Kacey, don't ever scare me, like that again!" Harley said, before kissing her again.

"I'll try." Kacey said cheekily.

"you're okay now?"

"I think, I've just gotta wait for the doctor to give me the all clear."

"Kace, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Harls." Kacey only felt comfortable poring her heart out to Paisley.

"that's okay, I won't force ya. Come, sit on my lap." Kacey moved forward and Harley pulled her onto his lap. "today's made me think, I never want to lose you. You're too special."

"you mean that?"

"of course Kacey, why do you doubt yourself so much?"

"I dunno, I guess no one's really liked me."

"that's a lie, Darren has a crush on you."

"yeah but he only wants to screw me then boast about it. No one's actually liked me for who I am."

"well that's not true anymore, because I like you for who you are." Harley smiled, then put his hand round Kacey's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled back and saw the doctor and Carol standing there. Kacey flushed red.

"hope I'm not interrupting. Just coming to say that you're all good to go. After I ask you some questions." the doctor said, and Kacey nodded. "so, is this your first panic attack?"

"yeah I think so."

"and what caused you to have one?"

"um, I dunno...we were all arguing and I started acting all hysterical then I couldn't breathe properly."

"we were arguing? Who's we?" asked the doctor.

"me, mum, Dynasty and Barry. They're my brother and sister."

"hmm, and so are you going through some sort of family crisis?"

"I don't wanna answer anymore questions." Kacey looked at her mum.

"are you trying to make her have another panic attack? I don't see why these questions are relevant." Carol spoke.

"Mrs Barry, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of why your daughter had a panic attack. Don't worry Kacey, I don't need to ask anymore. I think I know what the problem is."

"and what's that?" asked Carol.

"it seems Kacey doesn't like all the conflict going on. And it causes her to have a panic attack. I think, she finds it hard to say what she wants so she bottles it up, hence why she had the attack today." the doctor concluded.

"that's not true, is it Kace?" Carol said.

"Kacey why don't you and this gentleman go outside while I talk to your mum." Kacey nodded and walked out the room holding hands with Harley.

"I don't appreciate you saying that in front of my daughter. I don't want you putting ideas in her head." Carol said firmly.

"Mrs Barry, I can tell you care very deeply about Kacey. And I'm sure you wouldn't want her to suffer, she's the youngest right? Well arguing can have a bad effect on the youngest. I suggest you attend a family therapist."

"thanks but no thanks. My kids are fine, and definitely don't need to go to a therapy session." and with that carol stormed out the room.

Kacey POV

Harley pulled me to the side, when mum was still in the room.

"Kace, Barry made you have a panic attack."

"what? No he didn't."

"yeah he did, think about it, if he never tried to keep us apart then nobody would have been arguing and you'd be fine."

"what are you trying to say?" Kacey asked.

"you've got to stay away from Barry, he's only messing you up."

"Harls I can't, he's my brother." Kacey felt tears sting her eyes.

"look, if you want us to work, you'll stay away from him." just then Carol walked out.

"ready to go Kace?"

"um yeah, I am."

"right, Paisley, Harley, need a lift home?"

"no thankyou, my mums waiting in the car park, she said she'll drop Harls back off at the school house."

"alright see you then, and thanks for being there for my Kace, both of ya."

Carol POV

Kacey seemed to be acting strangely on the way home. She looked like she was thinking.

"Kace, you are okay aren't you?"

"yeah I'm fine."

"look, if it's what the doctor said..."

"it's not, I'm just tired."

"that family therapy thing, you don't wanna do it do ya?"

"I think it's all a bit too late." Kacey sighed.

"oh sweetie."

"mum don't get upset, promise you won't. Cos I want you to know that this isn't your fault, why I had the panic attack. It...It was Barry's." Kacey found it hard to say that even though she was lying.

"you're a good girl babe, you know that, right?"

"I do." smiled kacey.

Kacey POV

As soon as we got home I walked upstairs to the bathroom and started to cry. As silently as possible. This is such a mess. I'm back to square one, trying to convince everyone that I'm done with Barry when really I'm not. I don't want to lose Harley either though. I pulled out my phone and began texting him. _"Harls, I've thought about what you said. I want us to work, I really do. So I'll stay away from him. You're all I need. Kace xxx" _ I walked out the bathroom and got changed into my pyjamas. My phone then pinged. _"I'm glad babe, I only want what's best for you, and this is it. Sweet dreams my beautiful xxxx" _I'm not gonna lie, that text message made me smile like a chesire cat. Maybe, just maybe I've made the right decision.

Authors note: sooo guys, I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for not updating. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Hoping for some reviews ;) oh and btw, I'm not going to make Harley an abusive boyfriend or anything for those of you who think he is. He just really likes Kacey and is pissed that Barry almost kept them apart. Any suggestions to help me improve Kacey and Harley's relationship would be much appreciated. Xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors note: I got a lot of reviews last time! Really happy :) hope you liked the last chapter. This one might be a little rubbish because I really don't know what to write but wanted to update for all of you. So try to enjoy ;) Hehehe

Kacey POV

My eyes slowly flickered open the next morning. I reached across to my phone and looked at the time. 7:05 am. I drag myself out of bed and walk along the corridor to the bathroom, I'm the only one awake and I enjoy the quiet. I've thought a lot about what Harley has been saying. And I know I told him that I would stay away from Barry but I can't. God this is so difficult! I got out of the shower and stuck my clothes on. Putting on a black cardigan rather than my zip up. I suddenly felt the mood to make more of an effort. So I pulled my hair into a low sideways ponytail doing a surprisingly neat quiff at the top of my hair. I guess that having a boyfriend makes you want to make an effort. Not long after Dyn came downstairs looking for another one of her heels.

"have you seen my other shoe, munch?"

"under the table." answered Kacey.

"thanks, ooh you look really nice today!" Dynasty complimented her sister.

"you really think so?"

"yeah course, Harley will love it."

"I hope so." Kacey smiled.

"you really like him don't ya?" Dynasty stated.

"yeah a lot. He makes me feel really special."

"and so he should, you deserve it Kace." Dynasty smiled then her expression changed. "how are you feeling today?"

"much better."

"good. You make sure you take it easy, don't go collapsing now." Dynasty laughed quietly.

"yeah don't worry Dyn. I'm going to head off now, gotta meet Pais. See you at school."

"see ya babes." Dynasty kissed her little sisters cheek.

Kacey POV

I walked round the corner and saw Paisley and Jared. I smiled at them and was shocked when Jared pulled me into a hug.

"what was that for?" Kacey asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"for yesterday. We was all dead worried about ya! Glad you're okay."

"thanks Jay. You guys look, I really don't want it to be a massive thing alright."

"Kacey please, I'm gonna baby you all day and make sure you're not out of my sight." Paisley said. Kacey laughed.

"whatever Pais."

"guys, we're going this way, told Harls we'd meet him." Jared informed the girls.

"Kace, you not cold? With just that cardigan?" Paisley asked.

"no I'm okay." Kacey lied, she was actually pretty cold.

"sure? I can get Jared to give you his." Paisley offered. And Jared smiled at Kacey.

"yeah and Harley would love that." Kacey said in a sarcastic voice a bit harsher then intended. She then spoke again. "besides, Jared should be giving you his jacket!" Kacey laughed.

"well all I can say is, don't come near me when you have a cold." this caused Kacey to glare at Paisley. Harley was stood round the corner. He walked over to the others.

"hey guys." he then turned to Kacey. "hey beautiful." Kacey leant in and pressed her lips onto his but it wasn't a deep kiss, leaving Harley unsatisfied. He slung his arm round her waist.

"aww you guys are adorable." Paisley smiled.

"what?! I can't have them two steal our sunshine!" Jared joked around. He picked up Paisley swinging her around. "now that's adorable."

"can't argue there mate." laughed Harley.

"god I'm so cold." Kacey shivered.

"ha I knew it." Paisley said, even though she was well aware that Kacey just wanted Harley to offer his jacket and luckily he did.

"here, have my jacket. I don't want my baby catching a cold." Harley put his jacket round her shoulders.

"thank you Harls." Kacey pecked his cheek.

Kacey POV

We arrived at school shortly after. Paisley and Jared headed off in a different direction. Harley and I were walking until I heard someone call my name. Barry.

"Kacey. Are you okay?! I heard what happened to ya!"

"yeah I'm fine." Kacey said as bluntly as possible.

"look me and you really need to talk."

"Barry I'm busy, I need to go." Kacey walked away back to Harley.

"you okay? He weren't harassing you?" asked Harley.

"no cos I can handle myself." Kacey snapped.

"alright sorry for asking." Harley sounded a little hurt.

"babe I'm sorry, I'm just tired that's all." Kacey smiled.

"okay. I'll see you later yeah?"

"uh huh."

Kacey POV

I watched as Harley walked away. The only reason why I spoke to Barry like that was because Harley was watching. I feel like such a fake bitch. Lying to both of them. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Kace, you okay?" asked Darren.

"oh I am so sick of being asked that! Seriously how many people saw me faint yesterday?!"

"what? Oh I'm not talking about that. You look kinda sad, that's why I asked if you was okay." Darren corrected.

"oh sorry. Don't worry it's nothing. You know, you're not half as bad as I thought." Kacey smiled.

"yeah, I get that a lot."

"see you around yeah?" Kacey playfully hit his arm and walked away.

Barry POV

At break I sat by myself on the steps. Thinking about the mess I've made of things. Kacey then came and sat down next to me.

"hiya bro" Kacey smiled.

"oh, so what, now I'm good enough for you to talk to?! Get lost Kacey." Barry said angrily.

"look Barry I'm sorry about earlier it's just..."

"you don't wanna be seen with me. You know, the mean older brother who told his sisters crush to leave her alone."

"Barry I forgive you for that." Kacey said.

"I don't want you to." Barry ordered.

"what?"

"look Kace, I think you should just stay away from me."

"you are kidding aren't ya?!" Kacey's voice was full of anger.

"no I'm not."

"ugh I hate you, I hate you!" Kacey screamed at her brother, repeatedly hitting him.

"Kacey stop, calm down." Barry held Kacey's hands back.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kacey was shocked with herself.

"it's okay, just promise you won't have another panic attack."

"I promise."

"why are you acting like some crazy lunatic?" Barry asked.

"it's just...Harley thinks you made me have the panic attack and wants me to stay way from you but I can't. Mum and Dyn want me to stay away from you too. And then the doctor was saying how we should attend therapy sessions to help our family." Kacey said this all very quickly.

"Kace you're speaking way to fast."

"I can't tell you again." admitted kacey.

"I got most of it. The Harley part especially." growled Barry.

"Baz please, don't kill him."

"who the hell does he think he is?! Bossing my sister around!"

"it wasn't like that."

"Kace he's obviously stressing you out. So keep away from him."

"not you too!" Kacey complained.

"I mean it Kacey, if you want me and you to be okay." Barry ordered. Kacey suddenly felt light headed. She got up and walked away from Barry.

Paisley POV

I was standing round the other side of the playground when I saw Lewis approaching.

"lewis, what can I do for ya? Oh and don't say date you." Paisley smiled.

"wasn't gonna say it this time. We'll basically I have a project. You have to interview somebody who's an inspiration to you. And so I pick you."

"aww Lewis."

"we have to ask them questions and stuff. And I thought you'd be really interesting seeing as you're a dancer."

"this just keeps getting better! But you sure me? Don't wanna interview Abigail or..."

"eww no Abigail is a bitch." Lewis said casually.

"Lewis Newton! Don't you dare say that again!" Paisley was shocked as this was completely out of character for him.

"what? Paige says that all the time."

"yeah well Paige really shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Right fire away with the questions."

"okay, when did you start dancing?"

"when I was about six. But when I got to about eleven I stopped taking it seriously."

"and why's that?"

"I got distracted by...people and I guess I went off the rails a little. But when we moved up to Greenock I started to take it seriously again."

"what's the best thing about dancing?"

"getting to wear leg warmers." joked Paisley.

"come on Pais, answer seriously."

"okay okay. The best thing is probably hearing people tell me I'm good. Because I guess I've never been good at loads of things before. And to do something you love and to hear your good, it's the best thing." Paisley smiled. Just then Kacey appeared.

"Pais, I really need to talk to you." Kacey said breathing rapidly.

"you okay? God you ain't having another panic attack are ya?" Paisley asked worried.

"I dunno, I've got such a big problem."

"okay okay just calm down. Deep breathes, it's all okay. Sorry Lewis, we're gonna have to finish our interview later." Paisley said while whisking Kacey away. She then stopped and held Kacey's shoulders. "tell me everything."

"it's all such a mess! Harley wants me to stay away from Barry cos he thinks he's why I had the panic attack. Then Barry wants me to stay away from Harley cos he thinks he stresses me out. Mum and Dyn don't want me to go near him, but I can deal with that! Not Harley and Barry though!"

"okay bottom line. Nor Barry or Harley should be putting this amount of pressure on you. It's not doing you any good. Want me to have a word?" offered Paisley.

"no no, I'll sort it."

"you expect me to believe that?"

"Paisley seriously. I already feel better now that I've told ya. I'll sort it okay."

"alright, I won't meddle as Jared says I do."

"yeah he ain't wrong there!"

"shut up you!" Paisley pushed Kacey playfully. Just then Harley arrived.

"we have maths next, wanna bunk together?" Harley whispered in his girlfriends ear.

"um woah, why does everyone say that I am a bad influence on Harley?! When obviously he's the influencer himself! Don't worry I'll make an excuse for you two love birds. See ya." Paisley walked away.

"see ya." Kacey called after her.

Authors note: sooo I'm really sorry for how rubbish that chapter probably was! Anyway you are all probably wondering who Lewis is. He's an eleven year old boy, in year seven at the school. He's kind of nerdy and basically Paisley saved him from getting his bottom kicked by some bullies in his year and now he thinks Paisley is the love of his life. Paige who was mentioned is Abigail's little sister, same year as Lewis. Jared and Paisley teach them and a bunch of other kids dance during the week so if you hear them or other people mentioned you'll know why. Okay, I was also thinking that after I finish this fic I would quite like to do a Kacey and Darren one...what do you think? Anyway, next chapter will have more Kacey and Harley :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Authors note: hope you're enjoying this fic, do you like the length of the chapters? Too long, too short? Just right? Let me know :)

Kacey POV

Harley pushed me up against the wall while kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. We were in the supply closet, kissing each others faces off. Yeah I know, not very classy, but I didn't care. It was all good until Harls started to undo my jeans.

"Harley, don't." Kacey said, but was out of breath from all the kissing.

"c'mon Kace, you know you want me to." Harley whispered in her ear.

"no I don't." Kacey said more angrily. "God, I knew I wouldn't be able to have a boyfriend without them pressuring me to drop my pants!" Kacey pushed past Harley, quickly straightening her clothes.

"look I'm sorry babe." Harley grabbed Kacey's arm gently making her look at him. "don't think I'd force you to do anything, cos I won't."

"yeah? And what about Barry? Forcing me to stay away from him aren't ya!"

"why are you acting like this? Hmm?"

"because I can't stay away from him! I wish you'd understand." Kacey slid her back against the wall and began to cry. Harley rushed over to her.

"shh, don't cry Kace. I didn't mean to upset you." Harley said while gently cuddling Kacey.

"it's okay, I know you didn't babe." Kacey smiled. Harley dried her tears.

"it's lunchtime now, you coming?" asked Harley.

"yeah, I'll catch up." Kacey gave Harley a quick kiss on the lips.

Kacey POV

I watched as Harley walked out of the closet. I took a deep breath and walked out too. I went outside for some fresh air, Jared and Paisley were there with Lewis, Paige and Jack.

"hey guys." Kacey said to all of them.

"ooh naughty girl is here, so are ya gonna bunk next lesson too?" asked Paisley.

"no, don't worry." Kacey answered.

"Kacey bunks?!" lewis asked.

"like all of us have bunked at one point Lewis." Jared said.

"don't bother with him, he's never gonna bunk." laughed Jack.

"be nice to him, Jack." Paisley stepped in.

"I'll try to babe." Jack smirked.

"And don't call me babe!"

"hey, she's my babe, not yours." Lewis argued.

"um guys, I'm like right here!" informed Jared.

"would you two quit? Paisley is out of both your leagues. And she has a boyfriend." Paige glared at the boys.

"yes, thank you Paige."

"um what makes you think she's out of my league?!" questioned Jack.

"yeah I wanna know." agreed Lewis.

"maybe cos you're both eleven." Kacey said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"um I'm gonna be twelve in two weeks." said Jack.

"how does that make a difference?!" asked Paisley.

"well anyway, I'm gonna be spending a lot of time with Paisley. I chose her as the person I want to interview for the project." lewis informed.

"oh shit, I've gotta start." Jack said, though he didn't seem very bothered.

"oi, language." Paisley smiled at him.

"Kacey will you let me interview you? I mean, you're a boxer, you've been to America, you've boxed with Nicola Adams." Jack asked.

"yeah sure." Kacey smiled she then changed her expression. "but, if you chat me up, you can forget it. Besides, I'm with Harley now."

"like that will stop him." Jared laughed.

"oh don't worry I won't. I won't cross you like that, you're a boxer, Pais she's a dancer, she can't do shit." Kacey couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oi language!" Paisley said a little more harshly this time. "and what makes ya think I can't hurt you? Come on then." Paisley threatened but obviously was joking.

"I don't think you're allowed to hit your students Paisley." jack smirked.

"when I'm not teaching you dance I don't see you as one of my students, therefore you're just a year seven who I can beat the shit out of." Paisley smirked back.

"oi language." mocked Jack.

"oh good luck to ya Kacey." sighed Paisley, showing she'd given up. "Paige, who have you picked for your project? Oh, Abigail of course."

"what? Eww no she's a bitch!"

"see I told you!" pointed out Lewis.

"Paige don't talk about your sister like that."

"we all know it's true." shrugged Paige.

"it is kinda true." Kacey said causing her to get a glare from Paisley while the others laughed.

"you ain't helping." Paisley said. "anyways, who have you picked then Paige?"

"well I were gonna pick you, but the midget next to you beat me to it. So I guess I'll pick Jared."

"oh charming." Jared said sarcastically.

"oh I've gotta go, I told Harley I'd catch up to him." Kacey said.

"Kace come here, I need to talk to you." Paisley said.

"what's up?" asked Kacey once they were out of earshot from the others.

"you sorted all that shit out with Barry and Harley?" asked Paisley.

"well, not exactly..." Kacey said quietly.

"Kace, don't be afraid to tell them to leave you alone and stop blackmailing you!"

"it's not that easy though Pais." complained Kacey.

"look I said I won't get involved. And I won't. I just want to try and make this easier for you."

"aww Pais, just letting me go on about my problems is already making it easier for me." Kacey smiled.

"look, you don't have to pick anyone. But, Barry's your brother, Harley's your boyfriend. It's not exactly an equal scale...that's all I'm saying."

Kacey POV

I understood what Paisley was saying. But I didn't want to. That's still trying to make me pick! I've got to think about this properly. Okay, who has hurt me more in the past? Barry. Who cares about me more? Harley...no Barry. Who makes me happy? Harley. Ugh this is stupid. I've made a decision. I walked into the canteen and saw Harley.

"there you are! You weren't talking to Barry were ya?" asked Harley.

"no." Kacey said.

"good." Harley smiled.

"what's it to you anyway?!" Kacey suddenly got angry. "I'm not a puppet Harley, you don't pull my strings and I do all shit you want!"

"would you keep your voice down?" Harley whispered back.

"no I'm done. Do you know why I came? Cos Barry told me to stay away from you. But I was coming to say, don't worry Harley I'll do as you say cos your the person I pick. But I don't think that now! I can't believe I let you control me for so long!"

"you let Barry control you!" defended Harley.

"no see you're wrong. The only reason why he told me to stay away from you was because I told him about how you blamed him for why I had a panic attack and how you don't want me near him! And I'm killing myself to keep you happy, but not anymore."

"Kacey calm down, and we can talk about this." Harley said desperately.

"no Harley, we're done." Kacey said before storming out the canteen.

Authors note: Dun dun dun...well what a lovely way to end the chapter eh? ;) what do you guys think about Lewis, Jack and Paige? I think the lot of them are jokers! For those of you who ship Kacey and Harley I guess you're gonna have to wait and see if they get back together ;) please review, and tell me who your favourite of my made up characters are :) xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Authors note: I don't really know how long the story is going to be, I'm not quite sure whether or not to carry it on for longer or to start to steer to the end...please let me know :) baring in mind that I have lots of ideas for other stories too ;) so enjoy xxx

"Kacey? Are you okay? Please come out." Paisley felt as though she was talking to a brick wall as Kacey refused to answer. She could only hear the small sobs coming from her friend. "Harley's an idiot." just then, the door opened and Kacey stepped out, tears streaming down her face. "aww Kace, come here." Paisley pulled Kacey into a hug letting her cry into her shoulder.

Paisley POV

I heard from Harley that Kacey had dumped him. That they'd got in an argument but he wouldn't tell me what it was about. I obviously knew it was about Barry and Harley. So Kace must have picked Barry. Jasmine informed me that she saw Kacey run into the toilets. And after ten minutes of trying to get her to come out, she did.

"you picked Barry then?" Paisley asked gently.

"yeah I guess." Kacey said quietly.

"you don't sound too happy about that."

"how can I? I were gonna choose Harls, but I'm sick of him telling me what to do." sobbed Kacey.

"Barry tells ya what to do as well though." pointed out Paisley.

"that's different, he's my brother he's allowed to. I don't want people thinking I'm a mug who does everything my boyfriend says, I'm not that kind of girl. I never have been."

"yeah I suppose...you alright now? I'm sorry if ya think I'm rushing ya it's just I have to be in a dance lesson...teaching." Paisley added with a small laugh.

"yeah I'm fine, I've got a free now anyway and so does Baz, I'll go and find him." Kacey smiled.

"alright, come find me if you need anything. You can always sit in the lesson, the kids love ya!" Paisley laughed.

"hmm, if Barry starts pissing me off I will." Kacey laughed back. The two girls walked out the toilets and went their separate ways.

Barry POV

I was in the library, trying to get on with some homework. Kacey then came and sat down. She had the look on her face like she'd been crying. She let out a sigh.

"are you okay? You been crying squirt?" asked Barry.

"yeah...Harls and I broke up." Kacey sighed.

"oh...I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Barry kindly.

"he was just being a dick and pissing me off." Kacey half lied.

"want me to sort him out?!"

"no Baz, don't get in more trouble." Kacey said.

"alright. Well anyways, we're you lot even official? Like you's didn't even last for a week!" laughed Barry.

"shut up Barry, you're such a prick." Kacey said angrily.

"I was joking." Barry said.

"yeah well it weren't funny." Kacey said with a straight face.

"come on squirt I were joking. Look, I know you really like Harley, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe you and him weren't meant to be." Barry said with a sad smile.

"guess you're right. It just sucks." Kacey sighed.

"alright, we won't talk about him anymore. If it's making you sad. So, how's your boxing going?"

"umm I actually haven't boxed properly since I got back." admitted Kacey. "been caught up with Harley."

"Kacey! No more mentioning Harley! Not allowed to talk about him or think about him."

"ooh I feel a challenge coming on." laughed Kacey.

"isn't that hard. We'll just talk about happy things."

"like what? Like the fact you and me are talking? That's good." smiled Kacey.

"not really. If you have to sneak around me. And what if mum finds out? She'll go ape cos it's the second time as well."

"stop lying Baz, you know you love spending time with me." Kacey added with a smirk.

"um no you love spending time with me!" Barry laughed back.

"what? No!"

"admit it Kace, you get your awesomeness from me!"

"okay yeah, obviously." Kacey said sarcastically.

Paisley POV

Jared and I were currently teaching our year sevens. They were doing really well so Jared and I could take our eyes off them for a minute.

"so, Kacey and Harley eh." Jared sighed.

"I know right. Feel dead bad for Kace. And Harley too. Just makes you think, how one argument can ruin your relationship." Paisley sighed.

"well if you and I had an argument, I'd want us to work it out."

"yeah and I know we would." smiled Paisley. "and well, no offence...If Kace can walk away from Harley that easily, what they had wasn't exactly...real." concluded Paisley, struggling to find the right word.

"yeah too right it weren't." said Jared with more of a meaning.

"yeah alright Jay, let's not start slagging people off." Paisley half laughed.

"well all I can say is, Kace made the right decision, walking away from Harley."

"you don't like Harley?" asked Paisley confused.

"didn't say that, I just think she made the right choice."

"hmm, okay then." Paisley said deciding to not hound Jared with questions.

"okay you's lot, you've done really well. Anything you're not taking home stick them in the box and Pais and I will put them away." smiled Jared. Paisley stood at the door saying bye and high fiving the kids. Soon it was just Jared and Paisley and he ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"oi you, we're in school, calm down!" Paisley laughed.

"can't help it. My girlfriend is just too beautiful." Jared said while kissing her neck.

"well this beautiful girlfriend is going to the supply closet to put back these pointe shoes." smirked Paisley. "then afterwards, I'll be a free woman to do what I want." Paisley smiled flirtatiously.

"ooh, I'll be outside, come get me. Love you baby." smiled Jared.

"love you too babe." Paisley smiled.

Paisley POV

I walked out the room and through the corridor. I made my way to the closet. Putting the box of pointe shoes on the ground so that I could open the door. I opened it and was almost sick. I saw Harley kissing the hell out of Jasmine.

"what the hell?!" spat Paisley.

"Paisley..." Harley spoke, trying to think of a way to explain himself.

"what are you lot doing?!"

"we can explain..." tried Jasmine.

"don't bother, you're both dead." Paisley said before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Jared POV

I saw Paisley walking fast towards me. God she wants me so bad! But then I saw her facial expression.

"I am freaking out!" Paisley said kind of dramatically.

"why? What have you done?" asked Jared in a tone that pissed Paisley off more.

"I've done nothing. I'll tell ya who has, Harley. God Jay, I dunno what to do!"

"I'll tell ya what to do, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Jared said gently, stroking up and down Paisley's arm.

"so I go to the supply closet, like I said. And do you know what I saw? Harley and Jasmine having a full blown make out session. I swear, if I hadn't walked in they would have started having sex."

"oh...so you found out." Jared said guiltily.

"found out? Found out what?" asked Paisley while taking a sip of water. Big mistake. For Jared's next sentence made her spit it out.

"that Harley and Jasmine have been screwing each other." said Jared casually.

"they've been what?!" asked Paisley in disbelief.

"I thought you knew!" Jared said, totally annoyed with himself for not thinking properly.

"no. I meant that Harley and Kacey had just broken up and he's already bounced on another girl and that he's an idiot. But you've just told me that he's been cheating on Kacey!"

"oh shit." was all Jared could say.

"how did you know?"

"Harley told me. Said he liked Kacey but didn't want to hurt her so if there was a chance for him to walk away he would." Jared explained.

"this is just sick! I mean, Jasmine too! What a whore." spat Paisley.

"I don't know how long it's been going on for. So let's not go and start world war three to find out it was only the length of time Kace and Harls had been dating." Jared said.

"wait, what if Barry was in on this?! I mean, maybe that's why he was making Harley stay away from her. Cos he knew what kinda shit he was up to!" Paisley jumped to all sorts of conclusions.

"well if he wasn't. Harley is dead. Barry said he didn't want Kacey getting hurt and that's exactly what's gonna happen."

"should I tell her?" asked Paisley.

"I dunno."

"Jared baby, please tell me what to do." Paisley begged her boyfriend.

"um, okay nope don't tell her. We should talk to Harley and Jasmine first." Jared decided.

"yeah okay. This is our little secret."

Authors note: hope you enjoyed! Review if you like. I have an idea of where I'd want the storyline to go and I'm sure everyone will be happy at the end of the fic :) please review xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Authors note: hope you're enjoying this fic :) be prepared for drama in the future chapters ;)

Paisley POV

Jared and I headed to the supply closet hoping Jasmine and Harley were still there. We opened the door and saw Jasmine crying and Harley trying to comfort her. It made me sick.

"what are you crying for?!" spat Paisley.

"please Paisley, don't tell anyone. Harls and I are dead sorry." sobbed Jasmine.

"I won't."

"you won't?!" Jasmine asked shocked.

"no. But not for you. For Kace, she doesn't deserve to get hurt." corrected Paisley.

"look guys, Pais and I just wanna know why you's did it." Jared said calmly.

"promise not to lose it." Harley said, hinting it was bad.

"no I'm not promising that." admitted Paisley.

"alright fine. About a week before Barry told me Kacey liked me, Jas and I started going out."

"oh God." breathed Paisley.

"we didn't want to tell anyone cos we didn't know how much we liked each other. We just liked doing things..." Harley spoke and Paisley understood what he meant.

"so your messed up affair isn't down to love? Just lust. Just screwing each other for the sake of it?!" Paisley sounded disgusted.

"please let us explain." begged Harley and Paisley nodded for him to carry on. "well I did like Kace too. And so when Barry told me she liked me I was well happy. But then he told me to stay away from her, I was hurt but I can't say I weren't relieved."

"what and so them insults you were always hurling at her were true?! And you Jasmine, you was just lapping it up!"

"I wasn't I swear. I thought Harls was being dead mean. He told me about Kace liking him but he didn't tell me about the blackmailing so I never knew! Harley said to me that Barry made him promise to not hurt Kacey and he said he couldn't promise that so walked away." Jasmine spoke the truth.

"she is telling the truth Pais. She wasn't aware of the full extent of the problem. Jas and I became close but I couldn't ignore my feelings for Kace so that's why I kissed her. I swear I didn't expect Kacey to even forgive me let alone date me! I told Jasmine that Kace was the one I wanted to be with and that what we were doing had to stop. And it did."

"Harley, look me in the eye and tell me you's didn't go near each other while you was dating Kace." Paisley looked right at Harley.

"I promise ya Pais. You only caught us today but it was after Kace dumped me." defended Harley.

"look babe, I think they are telling the truth. Harley told me about him and Jasmine ages ago and so when you said you caught them I thought you knew the secret." Jared spoke to his girlfriend.

"still doesn't change much. Harley, you and Kace have been over for five minutes and you've already gone back to Jasmine. And you Jas, what kind of a friend are ya?!" Paisley still couldn't get her head round the situation.

"you ain't gonna say anything are ya?" asked Harley again, sensing that her mind may have changed.

"no I won't. You didn't cheat on Kace and I guess that's the main thing." sighed Paisley.

"Paisley thank you so much!" Harley said gratefully.

"yeah yeah whatever, I know I'm amazing. But you guys, you need to promise to stay away from each other if you want this all forgotten. You're lucky it were me who walked in and not someone else."

"yeah you're right. Don't worry we've learnt our lesson." Jasmine half smiled.

"good, now c'mon, school finished like fifteen minutes ago." Paisley smiled.

Kacey POV

When school finished I couldn't find any of them lot. But Grace appeared, she said she'd walk with me.

"you okay now Kace? I heard..." asked Grace.

"yeah I guess, where did the others get to?"

"dunno, probably got caught up at school or something." shrugged Grace.

"do you think I was a bit too harsh on Harls?" asked Kacey after a while.

"well if he was telling you what to do, then no." answered Grace.

"but he only cares though." sighed Kacey.

"you think so? Do ya?" Grace asked with a harsh laugh.

"what you trying to say?" asked Kacey defensively.

"look babe, I'm not trying to compare you completely to Jared and Paisley, but, if they was in the situation you and Harls are in and Paisley had turned round and said she were done no way would have Jared let her walk away! I mean, Harls didn't even send Pais to talk to you and see if she could change your mind, he basically let you walk away. So maybe he wanted it to end..."

"oh thanks Grace, that just makes me feel so much better." Kacey said sarcastically. She stormed away and Grace didn't bother follow knowing that Kacey probably needed some time alone.

Kacey POV

What Grace had said was true. And that's why it upset me, because it was true and it hurt very much. I turned into our street and walked to my house. Mum's car was there, she probably just arrived. As soon as she she's my face she is gonna ask all sorts of questions, and I'm really not in the mood for them. So when I unlocked the door I bolted up the stairs and into my bedroom before shutting the door and collapsing on my bed in tears.

Carol POV

I was in the kitchen making myself a coffee when I heard Kace come in. She ran straight upstairs and I heard her shut the door. She must be upset about something. Dynasty then came out of the living room.

"I'll go talk to her, mum." Dynasty smiled.

"thanks baby, any problems, you just call." Carol smiled back.

Dynasty POV

I walked up the stairs and along the corridor to Kacey's room. I hesitated before knocking.

"Munch, can I come in?" asked Dynasty softly.

"can I be left on my own please?" came Kacey's muffled voice.

"is there something wrong? C'mon babes, you know you can talk to me." Dynasty pleaded.

"fine. But just you."

"just me, no one else." agreed Dynasty. Kacey came to the door and opened it before lying back down on her bed. Dynasty stroked her hair gently.

"you gonna tell us what's wrong then or what?"

"I dumped Harley today." sighed Kacey. "but now it feels like he wanted me to dump him."

"what d'you mean?" asked Dynasty slightly confused.

"well if he really liked me, wouldn't he do more to stop me from walking away from him? Do you think he was up to something?" asked Kacey suspiciously.

"like what?"

"I dunno, but something..."

"I swear, if Barry told him to let you go if you ever was to dump him!" Dynasty clenched her teeth.

"I don't think Barry had anything to do with it this time. It's just me. No one likes me." sobbed Kacey.

"oh c'mon Kace, don't be like this." Dynasty soothed while rubbing her little sisters back.

"easy for you to say. You're beautiful, all the boys love ya. Plus you have Kevin." cried Kacey.

"Kace, people do like ya, and you're beautiful. And I'm pretty sure Harley's told you that, even if you're not going out anymore. Point is, you can have any guy you want. Just be you." Dynasty smiled.

"aww thanks Dyn, dunno what I'd do without you and your wise words!" Kacey hugged Dynasty tightly.

"right you, let's head downstairs."

Paisley POV

I invited Jared back round to my house after school. I opened the door and walked through to where mum and Adam were.

"hey guys, home a bit later aren't we." Karen smiled.

"yeah there was like so much drama to sort out." Jared laughed.

"what do you guys want for dinner?" asked Adam.

"depends, are you cooking it?" asked Paisley cheekily, causing her mother to glare at her so Paisley plastered on a sweet smile.

"just kidding. Um, can we order pizza?"

"sounds good. Karen?"

"yeah okay." smiled Karen.

"cool, Jared and I will be in my room." Paisley said while taking Jared's hand.

"uh uh, don't think so." tutted Karen.

"oh my gosh mum, we're not gonna have sex!" Paisley said, totally embarrassed and annoyed.

"don't worry miss H, I'll make sure she doesn't get too carried away!" Jared laughed, and Paisley glared at him.

"gosh you people!" complained Paisley while walking up the stairs.

"you're mum is so cool!"

"you know, you say the same thing every time you see her!"

"just telling the truth." Jared smirked.

"what are we gonna do about Harley, Jasmine and Kacey?" Paisley asked while sat curled up on her boyfriends lap.

"what can we do." Jared shrugged and Paisley laughed.

"no but seriously, I know Harls said he didn't do anything with Jasmine while he was going out with Kace, but I don't trust either of them now."

"babe, I really do think Harley is telling the truth. You can tell he likes Kace."

"yeah I guess, well anyways I don't think Kace will be going back to Harls anytime soon anyway."

Authors note: are you sure about that Paisley? ;) well I lead you all down a route of you thinking Harley cheated on Kace, but he technically didn't. Don't get me wrong, what he did wasn't right but the poor guy obviously has mixed feelings and has realised too late that it's Kacey he wants. Aww we had a cute Dynasty and Kacey moment, what did you guys think of that? Hopefully you enjoyed and please review :) xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Authors note: sooo I've had loads of reviews from you guys saying that you want Kacey to get a nice fella after what Harley did. And because I want to make everyone happy I will make Kacey get another boy in this story. But she has to get back with Harley first, but then she finds out what happened so they obviously break up. But to make sure everyone enjoys I will definitely speed up the time until Kacey gets a nice boyfriend. So hopefully that made sense...so I hope you enjoy :)

Kacey POV

Last night I thought quite a lot about what Dyn had said. And that if I wanted someone, I could have them. I've just got to be me. Dumping Harley was stupid, I was just annoyed at the way he was acting. I got up and went to the shower, really happy it was Friday.

Harley POV

I felt totally guilty after what happened. Even though I didn't cheat on Kace, what I did was stupid. And now I've probably caused a rift in mine and Paisley's friendship. Or had I? Mrs B came into the room with Paisley in tow.

"alright Harls? Fancy walking with me to school?" asked Paisley nicely.

"um, sure." Harley answered suspiciously. Once they were outside Harley looked at Paisley strangely.

"what is it?" asked Paisley still smiling.

"what so you just randomly want to walk with me?"

"okay look." sighed Paisley. "I just wanna make sure you're not thinking of going back to Kace."

"I dunno..." admitted Harley.

"oh c'mon Harley! I know what Kace is like, and I don't think she is gonna leave you alone."

"you're actually sounding like Barry now." scoffed Harley.

"I'm not blackmailing ya! I just don't exactly trust ya." Paisley said in a quiet voice but Harley heard.

"it's okay, why should you?" Harley sighed.

"I mean, I know you and Jasmine didn't go near each other but on the same day that you and Kace finished you were already kissing Jasmine again! Not even a different girl like! And that just proves that you can't be trusted. I really really don't want Kace to find out about this, so you'll stay away from her won't ya?"

"if it means she won't get hurt, then yeah." Harley sighed, looking really sad.

"thank you Harley." Paisley smiled pulling him into a hug.

Kacey POV

Mum drove Dyn and I to school. I was about to get out the car when mum stopped me.

"you okay?" asked Carol.

"yes why?" Kacey said more harshly then intended.

"it's just...I heard about you and Harls."

"well don't worry mum, I'm gonna get him back." Kacey smirked then leant across to kiss her mother on the cheek then climbed out. Meanwhile Paisley was talking to Jared.

"right, we have to make sure Kace and Harls don't go near each other." Paisley ordered.

"why?" moaned Jared like a baby.

"cos, the more I think about it, the more I realise that Kacey really likes him. And Harley is a prick so he will just go back out with her."

"yeah, and?" asked Jared.

"do you really think Harley will stay away from Jasmine? She's a beautiful girl, and worse she knows it. She is gonna be using that to her advantage."

"okay okay, if we keep Kace and Harls away from each other, they might lose interest in each other."

"exactly now you're getting it." smiled Paisley. "you take Harls, I'll take Kace."

"Pais, you do know you have a serious meddling problem." Jared pointed out with a laugh.

"yeah, I know." Paisley said back sweetly.

Kacey POV

I was on my way to find Harley when I heard someone calling my name. Paisley. Great. I plastered on a sweet smile and turned round.

"hey you." Kacey smiled.

"you okay?" Paisley asked genuinely.

"yep." smiled Kacey.

"d'you know what? I feel as though we don't spend as much time with each other as we used to." lied Paisley.

"what? Aww really?"

"uh huh, especially since you were going out with Harls. But now you're single me and you can go back to how we used to be." Paisley smiled.

"listen Pais..."

"you don't have to apologise Kacey. Let's just blame Harley, yeah? Cos he is such an idiot."

"Pais, don't say that."

"you've probably said it more times than I have!" defended Paisley.

"look, I don't hate Harley."

"hmm, anyway, let's go to class yeah?" asked Paisley, steering off the topic.

"what, already?!" Kacey asked disappointed.

"Kace it's school, not a party."

Kacey POV

Now I'm gonna have to look for Harley later, so that I can talk to him in private. And now Pais thinks that I don't want to go back to him, but I think I do.

Paisley POV

Luckily Harls wasn't in the first two lessons. Kacey seemed somewhat disappointed. I turned to face her properly.

"what's wrong babe?" asked Paisley.

"just...Harley." sighed Kacey.

"look, Jared's dad owns a country club now don't he. And he says he can bring some of his mates, that includes you. It'll take your mind off things." smiled Paisley.

"well it's Friday, I don't wanna spend it at home upset I guess."

"see that's the spirit!" Paisley laughed while high fiving Kacey.

"so Jared and his dad are getting along better now?" asked Kacey.

"uh huh I think so. But I personally think he just buys himself back into Jared's life." sighed Paisley.

"hmm, yeah maybe." shrugged Kacey.

Jared POV

I did what Paisley wanted, made sure I kept my eye on Harley. Jasmine and Harley didn't even look in each others direction. I'm glad, maybe they really would stay away from each other.

"this whole situation totally sucks." sighed Harley.

"yeah? And who's fault is that?" Jared asked.

"I know I know, it's just, I really liked Kacey."

"did you? Not being funny mate, but I really like Paisley, you don't see me screwing Jasmine now do ya?"

"but I didn't cheat on her, everyone's acting like I did." defended Harley.

"yeah but the damage is already done. You think Kace will be happy to hear what you did?"

"no, she'll hate me." admitted Harley.

"exactly, girls are special things, you can't just mess them around like some doll." Jared said.

"yeah you're right. Since when did you have so much respect for girls?" asked Harley amazed.

"ever since I met Pais." smiled Jared.

Paisley POV

It was now break time and Kace and I were stood near my locker.

"Pais can't we go outside? It's dead boring in here!" complained Kacey.

"um no we can't!" Paisley said frantically while pulling Kace back. "cos it's too cold." Paisley tried a little more subtly.

"well I need to go and look for Jack anyway, we still haven't finished his project on me." Kacey informed.

"can't ya do that later?" asked Paisley, seeing what Kacey was doing.

"no I promised him I'd come and find him, he's in the library waiting for me." Kacey lied, Paisley looked round and through the door. Harley, Grace and Jared were there. There was no way they'd talk to each other, thought Paisley.

"alright. See ya later then yeah?" smiled Paisley.

"yeah, see ya." Paisley watched as Kacey walked away. She then headed outside. "alright guys?"

"hey Pais, where's Kace?" asked Grace? Harley tensed.

"she's gone to meet Jack, so they can finish his project." Paisley smiled.

"still can't believe none of those idiots chose me to do a project on." Grace said annoyed.

"maybe cos you call them idiots." Paisley suggested sarcastically.

"we'll they're obviously idiots if they didn't choose me." Grace smirked. Just then Jack appeared.

"alright Jack?" asked Jared.

"yep, just come to check on my favourite girl." Jack smirked while placing his hand on Paisley's shoulder which he had to tiptoe to reach. Paisley instantly brushed it off.

"you are seriously annoying. You're actually worse than Lewis, and that's saying something!" Paisley said. Then she looked confused. "where's Kacey?"

"how should I know?" Jack asked.

"cos you were supposed to be meeting her in the library so you's could finish your project." explained Paisley.

"was I now?" asked Jack, confused.

"great, so she were lying." Paisley sighed.

"why does it matter? Maybe she just wanted some space, you've been bothering her all day." Grace said.

"it's called being a good friend, you should try it some time." Paisley shot back.

"ooh, it's all kicking off now! Here Pais, lemme hold your bag." Jack said, clearly amused by the petite fight.

"you know what Paisley, shut up! Cos I'm so sick of you walking Around like you're the most amazing person ever!" Grace yelled back.

"I don't walk around like I'm the most amazing person ever actually. Not my fault you're jealous." scoffed Paisley.

"Jealous?! You must be mad, why would I be jealous of a slutty bitch like you?!"

"no you must be mad, calling me a slutty bitch. When you know I can shoot you down with worse things that are actually true, but you know what Grace, I'm just a tiny bit of a better friend than you are so I won't say it." Grace didn't say anything after that she just stayed silent.

"guys..." Jared begun. "Harley has gone." informed Jared. With all the drama that was happening, neither Jared or Jack realised that Harley had gone.

"shit." was all that escaped Paisley's lips. She walked away quickly in search for him.

"oi, language!" Jack called after her with a laugh.

Harley POV

All the stupid drama that was going on was stupid. I just wanted some peace and quiet. I walked to the library and slumped down on one of the sofas. I heard someone clear their throat, Kacey.

"oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this seat was taken." Harley began to get up.

"no no, it's okay, you can stay." Kacey smiled a small smile.

"cheers." Harley sat back down. "listen Kace, there's no reason for it to be awkward between us."

"yeah I totally agree." Kacey smiled.

"good, so we're on the same page."

"listen Harls, I've been meaning to talk to you since this morning."

"hmm, what is it?"

"I want us to get back together." Kacey said quickly. Meanwhile Paisley went back up to Grace and Jared.

"can't find him." Paisley said, panting as she was out of breath.

"listen Pais, I'm dead sorry about the stuff I said. You're not a slutty bitch. And cheers for not bringing up the fact that my mum kicked me out and doesn't even talk to me." Grace smiled.

"it's okay babe, and I'm sorry too." Paisley smiled back.

"and you're an amazing friend to Kacey. Jared told me what happened." blurted Grace.

"he what?! Oh Jared!" Paisley yelled, angered.

"I'm sorry! I wanted Grace to know that you're only protecting Kacey." explained Jared.

"I won't tell no one Pais, honest to God." Grace promised. "seriously can't believe Harley though! Thought he was better than that." Grace shook her head.

"yeah we all did." sighed Paisley.

Kacey POV

Harley was currently pulling me through the corridors of the school by my hand. I'd asked him where we was going or what he was doing but he waved them off. He then pulled me outside where the others were.

"repeat what you just asked me." ordered Harley.

"what?" asked Kacey.

"go on, what you just asked."

"Harley..." Kacey said, not really wanting to repeat herself. Harley gave Kacey's hand a gentle squeeze.

"go on." he said softly.

"um, I want us to get back together."

"here that guys? Kacey wants us to get back together." Harley talked to Grace, Paisley and Jared.

"why, what's wrong? Do you's disapprove of our relationship?" asked Kacey sounding hurt.

"what? No...no way." came the struggling voices of Grace, Paisley and Jared.

"but it doesn't matter though anyway Kacey. Cos I wanna be with you and you wanna be with me." smiled Harley. Paisley could feel herself losing it.

"I love you Harley." Kacey smiled beautifully. Paisley felt like she was gonna be sick.

"Harley, can I talk to you quickly?" Paisley asked in a shaky voice.

Harley POV

I walked ahead of Paisley. I could tell I was in deep shit. We turned the corner and she pushed me up against the wall which totally took me by surprise.

"what the hell are you playing at?!" spat Paisley.

"look I know you're mad."

"yeah no shit sherlock." Paisley said in her harsh tone.

"but I'm not gonna hurt her." Harley replied.

"you can honestly promise that?!"

"I really do like her, and my god she's just told me she loves me. You don't owe her anything, you don't have to protect her from me, you're not her mum."

"no you're wrong. Cos you see, when this all goes belly up, and Kacey is crying her eyes out, it's me who will be sat there riddled with guilt knowing I could have prevented it. Whereas you, will be fine cos you'll be screwing who evers next on your list!"

"okay look just calm down Pais, you know it's not like that. And you shouldn't feel guilty, and you won't cos nothing bad will happen. If you tell Kace the truth, it's gonna hurt her isn't it?" Harley said slowly.

"I can see what you're doing." Paisley said, but her voice wasn't as harsh as she wanted it to be.

"I'm not doing anything. Me and you both want the same thing, so if you don't wanna hurt Kacey, you'll keep your trap shut." Harley then walked away, leaving Paisley feeling defeated.

Authors note: just wanna say that I'm totally really sorry for taking so long to update! But I hope the chapter was long enough to make up for it ;) it's actually my longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed, and just a quick reminder that a new boy will be on the scene for Kacey very soon so keep watching :) xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Authors note: I hope you liked the last chapter :) and I hope you're still enjoying the fic. Hopefully this chapter is alright for you guys :) enjoy...**

Kacey POV

Paisley was really quiet after break. She seemed pissed off. I gently tapped her arm and she turned to look at me.

"Pais, you are okay? Aren't ya?" Kacey asked gently.

"yeah." Paisley answered quietly and gave a small smile.

"why was you's acting all weird like?" Kacey asked.

"why don't you ask Harley." Paisley said bluntly.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Kacey asked slightly upset.

"dunno, maybe you should ask Harley!" Paisley snapped even harsher than before.

"girls, anything you want to share with the class?" asked Mrs Lowesly in her annoying tone.

"no." scowled Paisley.

"then stop talking." Sue replied.

"pais, why are ya acting like this?" Kacey asked clearly upset. "and don't you dare say, ask Harley."

"look I'm sorry babe, I'm just being stupid. Don't get upset." Paisley rubbed Kacey's arm gently.

"if there is something, you would tell me, wouldn't ya?"

"yeah." Paisley replied half heartedly, Kacey just brushed it off. Feeling a lump forming in her throat, thinking that her best mate was hiding a secret from her.

Harley POV

I didn't mean to be so harsh with Paisley. But I just feel like I have this power and she can't control me like she's used to. Think about it, I've basically messed her best mate around, but she doesn't want her to get hurt. So I can use that to make sure that she doesn't tell Kacey.

Paisley POV

It was now the end of the day. We all agreed that we would meet at Jared's dads country club at six thirty. Harley gave Kacey a massive kiss, I swear he did it to just piss me off. Jared gave me a kiss too, and it better have looked better than Kace and Harley's.

"see ya later baby." Jared smiled at Paisley.

"bye babes. Right Kace, you wanna come round mine to get ready?" asked Paisley.

"yeah but, my clothes..." Kacey began.

"you can borrow something of mine." Paisley smiled but Kacey looked unsure. "don't worry Kacey, I'm not gonna give you something a stripper would wear!" Kacey laughed at this, and the two girls walked off to Paisley's house.

"right, c'mon you, we've got to find ya something to wear." spoke Paisley once they had reached berry house.

"nothing too over the top though." Kacey added while they headed to Paisley's room.

"yeah yeah I know." sighed Paisley.

Kacey POV

I sat down on Paisley's bed while she walked over to her wardrobe. She then started pulling out clothes.

"what about this?" asked Paisley, holding up a checked dress that had a puffy bottom half.

"nah, that's not me."

"okay, this?" Paisley held up a pair of high waisted black shorts, and a white crop top and a black blazer.

"hmm, I prefer this more." Kacey was trying not to be annoying.

"it's okay if you don't like it. What about this?" Paisley held in her hand a tight fitted blue dress, and a black leather jacket.

"omg I love that!" Kacey exclaimed.

"great, and I know you're gonna want to wear converse, so here ya go." Paisley passed her black converse to Kacey.

"cheers Pais, I wanna look really nice for Harls." Kacey smiled.

"you always look nice." Paisley said while laying out what she was going to wear.

"yeah but I want him to look at me and think, wow."

"well I think you're fine. But if you wanna make an effort, come here, I'll do your hair and makeup."

"hair? Makeup?" Kacey asked.

"yeah, don't worry I won't do ya up like some drag queen." Paisley laughed. Kacey sat at Paisley's dressing table. Paisley stood behind her. "any way you want me to do your hair?" asked Paisley.

"no do what you like, I trust ya." Kacey smiled.

Paisley POV

I curled Kacey's hair in the end, thinking that it was simple and she'd probably like it. It looked really bouncy and nice. I then did her makeup. I did winged eyeliner on her eyes, then added mascara and put a pinky lip gloss on her lips. Hoping that she would like it seeing as it wasn't heavy makeup. I turned her round so she could see the mirror.

"so, what do ya think?" Paisley asked.

"aww Pais, I love it. Thank you." Kacey hugged Paisley.

"it's okay, you look beautiful." Paisley smiled.

Kacey POV

I was so happy with how Pais did my hair and makeup. I felt really nice, and the clothes she leant me were really nice too. Paisley looked really nice too. She had a black mid length pencil skirt on, the white croped top that I'd turned down, and these really nice heels. Paisley said it would be a crime not to take a selfie. She posted it on her instagram. We then headed downstairs and Paisley stuck on a coat, and her mum said we both looked really nice.

Jared POV

Harley was the first to arrive then Grace and Lula came. They all said that the club looked really nice.

"yeah well it's the opening so it would look nice." laughed Jared.

"hence all the adults." laughed Grace.

"yep, dad says we have to stay outside."

"what? But it's freezing." complained Harley.

"oh don't worry mate, there's like loads of kids who have come because their parents are here. So they've got like this miniature club and camp fire thing. Dead romantic." Jared explained.

"oh Harls, you hear that? Romantic, you and Kace will like that." Grace smirked.

"um, yeah." Harley replied.

"Jasmine probably will too." Grace had a harder tone of voice this time. Harley just looked down and Jared gave Grace a look to stop and Lula was oblivious to the whole situation. Kacey and Paisley then arrived.

"wow Kace, you look beautiful." exclaimed Harley.

"thanks babe." Kacey kissed his lips tenderly.

"Pais, beautiful as ever." Jared smiled at Paisley.

"Jay, as hot as ever." Paisley smirked back.

Kacey POV

We were all talking and laughing, just waiting for Jasmine to arrive. And soon enough she did. Beautiful cannot describe the way she looked. She had a black tight fitted dress that rested nicely on her perfect sized thighs. The top part of it was beautifully laced, and it fit her figure perfectly. She had on a pair of black heels which came to just above her ankle. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side, she had a stunning red lipstick on and her eyeliner looked really nice. She looked like a model. And all of a sudden, I didn't feel so pretty anymore.

"Jasmine, you look absolutely beautiful!" Harley said, sounding taken back by her beauty. Kacey felt a lump form in her throat.

"thanks Harls." Jasmine smiled then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Kacey thought it couldn't get anymore awkward.

"right, shall we go?" Jared asked cheerily, trying to take the attention off Jasmine.

Harley POV

I couldn't believe how stunning Jasmine looked. She is absolutely gorgeous. This whole forgetting we ever happened thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought. We all walked over to the camp fire. They had logs round it to sit on. As I was going to sit down my shoulder and Jasmine's shoulder accidentally bumped.

"oops, sorry Harls." Jasmine smiled.

"you're really not making this easy." Harley whispered back before going to sit on a log with Kacey.

Paisley POV

As soon as I saw Jasmine walk round that corner I knew there was gonna be trouble. She looked amazing and Harley looked as if he was mesmerised by her. I even had to slap Jared's arm to make him stop staring. This isn't fair, Kace should be getting all the attention, especially because of how nice she looked. I walked over to Harls when he was standing alone.

"Kacey said you did her hair and makeup." Harley informed.

"yeah I did. She said she wanted to make an effort for you." Paisley spoke back.

"that's sweet."

"yeah, it was cute of her." Paisley smiled a little.

"no I mean, you doing her hair and everything for her." Harley corrected.

"oh. What are you coming on to me now?" Paisley asked sarcastically, giving Harley a little nudge.

"yeah totally." Harley replied back also sarcastically. "look Pais, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was so out of order."

"that's okay, I just don't want Kacey to get hurt." just then Kacey walked over.

"Harley, I've just been talking to Jasmine."

"you have?" Harley sounded scared.

"yeah, why didn't you tell me?" Kacey asked. Harley remained silent, lost for words, he looked over at Paisley for support but she too couldn't speak.

"about you getting an A on your history essay!" Kacey laughed, and Paisley and Harley let out a sigh of relief, Kacey was still oblivious.

"oh sorry, it must've slipped my mind." Harley smiled.

"well am I a proud girlfriend or what!" Kacey hugged Harley cutely, Harley however didn't hug her back. Grace then came over.

"Kace, come and dance with me, I love this song!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"that was close shit!" Paisley breathed.

"tell me about it!" Harley agreed. Jasmine was right in Harley's eyesight. Harley grinned a little, Paisley noticed all of this. She grabbed Harley's arm and pulled him to the side.

"okay this has to stop!"

"what has to stop?" Harley asked and it annoyed Paisley more.

"can't ya see what she's doing?" Paisley asked.

"look..." began Harley, only to be cut off.

"no you look. I'm sick of ya messing everyone around! Grace knows and all too now, I appreciate that Jasmine looks flaming hot but you need to stop starting at her like your life depends on it." Paisley ordered.

"what so I can't appreciate beauty when it's right in front of me?"

"not when it's Jasmine! Ugh this is all such a mess! I should have never let you get back with Kacey, you're just gonna go and shack up with Jasmine after tonight ain't ya?"

"I won't, honestly." Harley promised.

"yeah but the thing is Harls, I don't think you know the difference between honesty and fake shit!"

"little harsh." scoffed Harley.

"look, this ain't ever gonna go away. We can try to push it as far back in the cupboard as possible but it will still pop up. We can try and bury it as deep as possible, it will still find it's way up. And the way Jasmine is acting, it ain't gonna be a secret for much longer! You just really need to sort this out." Paisley begged.

"yeah I will, don't worry." Harley reassured. Harley went back inside to collect Kacey. He took her back outside.

"Harls, it's cold. What is it you wanna tell me?" Kacey asked, wanting him to hurry up because she was cold.

Kacey POV

Harls and I were currently sitting outside on a tree log the only light and warmth we could get was from the fire burning in front of us. Harley looked distant. I gently tapped his arm.

"Harls, are you alright? What's bothering you?"

"you wanna know?" Harley asked, not meaning to be sarcastic.

"yes!"

"you want the truth?" Harley was trying to find a way out of this.

"no I want you to lie." Kacey said sarcastically. "yeah I want the truth!"

"lying would be easier." muttered Harley. "look Kace, if you want me to be honest, I don't think me and you are...working." Harley lied.

"what?" Kacey asked, really not wanting this to happen.

"look I'm sorry, it's just I thought I liked you but..."

"don't say it." Kacey cut him off. "why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to hurt me?!" Kacey started to cry.

"Kacey no, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"then why do this to me? You know I really like you." Kacey pleaded.

"I know, but I don't feel the same. I'm sorry but I can't keep going out with you if I don't have feelings for ya. I'm sorry."

"Harley please!" Kacey was crying really hard now.

"I'm sorry Kace, but we're done." Harley said, looking away.

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Kacey sobbed.

"Kacey just go okay, make it easier for the both of us."

Kacey POV

I got up and quickly walked away. This night was a disaster, I thought Harley liked me back but obviously I was wrong.

Paisley POV

Jared and I were currently having a nice romantic walk. He picked me up and spun me round, then planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you Paisley."

"aww but I love you more though." Paisley smiled.

Jared POV

Pais and I continued to kiss and mess around when suddenly an upset Kacey appeared. I turned Pais round so she could see her.

"Kace? What's happened?!" Paisley asked even though she knew.

"it's Harley." sobbed Kacey.

"why, what's he done?" Paisley tried to sound oblivious.

"he dumped me." sobbed Kacey.

"aww babe, come here." Paisley pulled Kacey into her arms rocking her slightly.

"I'll give you two some space." Jared said gently.

"this hurts so much!" cried Kacey.

"shh, I know Kace. It's going to be okay." soothed Paisley.

Paisley POV

I'm gonna flaming kill him! How has he sorted this out?! Now Kacey is going to think that it was her fault, not that he has a fling with Jasmine. Kacey was still crying and it was making me feel really guilty because she doesn't know the half of it!

"Kace, I'm so sorry this has happened! I don't know what's wrong with him! I swear, I'll kill him!" Paisley was becoming more angry.

"no don't." Kacey begged.

"alright I won't kill him, touch him or anything." promised Paisley. "just let me talk to him and sort his head out."

"it doesn't matter, he said he doesn't like me and it isn't fair for me to go out with him if he feels nothing for me." explained Kacey.

"Kace, he is talking so much shit! Look, just calm yourself down, and we'll go and talk to him."

"no I can't, I can't do this!" Kacey sobbed.

"Kace look at me, you need to calm down. I'm not gonna let this break you, I promise okay." Paisley didn't want Kacey to pass out again.

"I'm not half as strong as you think Pais."

Paisley POV

Kace placed her face in her hands. I could hear her sobbing. I rubbed her back trying to be comforting. It wasn't working and I felt so bad.

"aww Kace, c'mon, look at the state you're getting yourself into."

"can we just stay here, please?" Kacey asked in between sobs.

"no, we're going to find the others and you're gonna forget about Harley."

"bet I look a right state." complained Kacey.

"no, you don't. You look beautiful babe." Paisley smiled while drying her tears with a tissue.

Paisley POV

Kace and I headed back to where the others were. Kacey didn't even look in Harley's direction. When she was distracted, talking to Jasmine and Lula, I grabbed Harley.

"Harls, what have you done?"

"you told me to sort it out!" replied Harley, like it was obvious or something.

"yeah I know, but not like this!"

"I couldn't face it, I couldn't tell her!"

"but she's well upset, and she's gonna think it's her fault, because you've dumped her without an explanation." explained Paisley.

"okay so what, you want me to tell her that I've been screwing Jasmine, but I stopped but the day she dumped me I went back to her. And now she turns up looking ridiculously hot and I really am not sure about what the hell I want! You want me to tell her that? Huh?" Harley spoke quickly.

"okay no, not exactly." admitted Paisley. "but what do we do now?"

"just leave it. Yeah she's hurt, but if she found out the reason why we'd be in deep shit."

"yeah I guess." sighed Paisley.

"c'mon, let's go back and join the others."

Harley POV

Pais and I headed back to the others, I couldn't bring myself to look at Kacey. What happened with Jasmine was stupid, and the more I think about it the more I think I owe it to Kace to tell her. I walked over to her.

"I need to tell ya something, can you come with me please?" asked Harley.

"you told me to leave you alone, now you're coming over to me." Kacey replied coldly.

"please, it's important." begged Harley.

Kacey POV

I sighed and me and Harley walked somewhere a little more private, what the hell did he want now?!

"so what is it this time?" Kacey asked annoyed.

"look, it's not easy to tell ya this." began Harley.

"just flaming tell me."

Paisley POV

I was talking to Jasmine, reluctantly. When I realised that Harley and Kacey weren't there. I excused myself and walked over to Jared.

"where the hell did Kace and Harls go?!" Paisley questioned.

"Harls said that he needed to tell Kacey something." Jared replied, not alarmed at all.

"oh that's just great isn't it?!"

"oh shit, now I get what he meant by wanting to tell her something!" Jared said, finally getting it.

"do ya know what direction they went in?"

"yeah, that way." Jared said, pointing to the direction they headed off in.

"thank you." Paisley pecked his cheek before walking off.

Paisley POV

I walked in the direction that Jay told me Harls and Kace went. I turned the corner and could hear what they were saying. I stayed behind the wall, listening carefully.

"you've been acting so strange Harley, is it something I've done?" asked Kacey.

"no it's me, I've done something really bad."

"you can tell me Harls." Kacey smiled. Harley cleared his throat.

"well you see, I haven't been entirely honest with you. About a week before Barry told me that you liked me, Jas and I started going out."

"yeah, and?" Kacey asked trying not to sound jealous, and that explained why Harley couldn't keep his eyes off of her thought Kacey.

"well you see, because Barry caused the whole little delay on our relationship, Jas and I became close again and I thought I really liked her. But I also had feelings for you too, so that's why I kissed ya. I didn't expect you to forgive me and date me."

"I have a feeling this gets worse." Kacey said through gritted teeth.

"when me and you were dating, Jas and I didn't go near each other in swear! Just the day you dumped me, afterwards Jas and I sort of made out." Harley said sheepishly.

"you what? Right after me and you finished?!"

"Kacey I don't know what to do, I like you but I can't deny that I like Jasmine too." admitted Harley.

"you practically cheated on me!" Kacey was outraged.

"it wasn't like that." insisted Harley. Just then Paisley appeared.

"what's going on?" she asked casually.

"Harley's been messing around with Jasmine."

"oh, Kace, I'm so sorry." Paisley said guiltily.

"why are you saying it like that?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"saying it like what?" Paisley attempted to cover her tracks.

"like you knew or something, did you know?" demanded Kacey.

"Kacey..." Paisley tried to find the right words.

"you did know didn't you?!"

"I'm dead sorry." Paisley said.

"the both of you make me sick! I can't believe you!" Kacey said, clearly hurt.

"please don't be mad at Pais, it wasn't her fault, honestly. She wanted to tell you, but I made her keep quiet." Harley explained.

"whatever, I don't want anything to do with you's." Kacey walked off. Paisley just glared at Harley.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed :) many apologies for not updating for so long, hence the really long chapter. So Kacey is hurt and doesn't think anything is going her way, well maybe a boy might change that...:) leave a review pleaseeee. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Authors note: hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks for the reviews they make me really happy :) enjoy...**

Kacey POV

I ran away from Harley and Paisley and ran round the corner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Barry's number.

"hiya sis." came the cheery voice of Barry.

"can you please come and pick me up?" Kacey sobbed down the phone.

"where are ya? What's the matter?" Barry's tone changed from a happy tone to a worried one.

"I'll text you the address."

"okay, are you gonna be alright angel?" asked Barry gently.

"yeah just come quickly please." sobbed Kacey.

"alright, love you."

"love you too." came Kacey's quiet voice as she was trying very hard not to sob her heart out.

Kacey POV

I hung my phone up and waited for Barry to come and pick me up, once I'd texted him the address. I tried my best not to cry but it didn't work. I then remembered that Pais had put eyeliner and mascara on my eyes so I must look a total state. It was bad enough that Harley dumped me, then he tells me what he'd been up to with Jasmine, and she's there looking all beautiful. God I've never felt so humiliated in my life! Then there's Paisley, what a fake bitch. Sitting there comforting me when she knew what had happened. Finally Barry pulled up and I climbed in.

"what's happened to you?!" was the first question Barry asked when he caught a glimpse of his sister.

"can we just get out of here, please?!" cried Kacey.

Barry POV

Kace got into my car crying, her cheeks all wet and tear stained, covered with makeup running down them. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She was really crying and I felt bad. I pulled over and stopped the car.

"come here." Barry said, while opening his arms to his sister. Kacey fell into them, crying. "why are you in such a state, eh?" Barry asked softly.

"it's nothing, I've just been made a right mug of myself." answered Kacey.

"is it that Harley?" Barry asked after a while, Kacey stiffened but then nodded her head and began to weap again. Barry sighed and just held his sister until she had calmed down, he then passed her a tissue.

"cheers Baz." Kacey half smiled.

"come on, let's get you home." Barry smiled.

"can't I just come back to yours?" Kacey pleaded.

"no, Dyn and mum already hate me for the Harley thing, I don't wanna get in more trouble." Barry said.

"they shouldn't, you were right in telling Harley to stay away from me."

"I'm always gonna be looking out for ya Kacey, you're my little sister. Same with Dyn, she's just not so little." Barry laughed. "and dad, he always said to me to look after mum, you and Dyn, don't let anything bad happen. So much for that now eh?" Barry half laughed.

"I didn't know..."

"know what? I've always told ya that I'll look after you."

"yeah but I didn't know dad was on your back and all, you was only trying to help us, when you took the money."

"yeah I was, but it was still wrong for me to do." Barry sighed.

"I just wish you was at home." Kacey began sadly.

"c'mon angel, don't start with this again." Barry spoke gently.

"don't you miss it? Being at home?" Kacey asked.

"yeah course, but I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen, was I really gonna be around the house for much longer?"

"what, you would have gone university now?" Kacey laughed.

"ha funny." Barry said sarcastically. "here we are, you okay now?" Barry questioned once he'd pulled up outside his former home.

"nope not really." admitted Kacey.

"well if you're not too heartbroken this weekend, pop round." smiled Barry.

"hmm, we'll see."

"see ya soon then?" Barry said when Kacey didn't move.

"I'm gonna miss you." cried Kacey.

"hey hey, what's with the tears? I'm not going anywhere, I'm just down the road squirt, I'll see you soon, okay." soothed Barry.

"okay, cheers for the ride." Kacey smiled and Barry kissed her forehead and she climbed out the car. She heard Barry pull away and unexpectedly a wave of emotion overcame her.

Kacey POV

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I legged it up the stairs hoping to make it to my bedroom. But I didn't, I bumped into mum.

"what are you in such a rush for?" Carol laughed. "Kacey? Oh God Kace, what's happened to you?"

Carol POV

Kacey bumped into me when she was running up the stairs, it was only when I caught a glimpse of her face I realised she was crying. She collapsed into my arms sobbing her heart out. She had texted me after school to say she was going out and getting ready at Paisley's house. Judging by what she was wearing the clothes must have been Paisley's. Kacey continued to cry, I pulled her back so she was looking at me.

"how about we calm you down, then you can tell mummy what's got you like this." Carol smiled while drying her tears. Kacey just nodded.

Kacey POV

I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. I dried it, making sure that all the makeup was cleaned off. Mum and I then went to my bedroom and we sat down on my bed. Mum put her arm around me and stroked my hair.

"tell me what's happened," Carol said gently. "only when you're ready though."

"it's Harley." Kacey said after taking a shaky breath.

"right, what's happened?" questioned Carol.

"I thought we was fine. I made an effort and all to try and impress him." Kacey smiled at the memory. "but he started to act standoff-ish, right when Jas arrived."

"so did you find out why he was acting strangely?"

"yeah, turns out that a week before Barry told Harley I liked him, him and Jasmine were with each other. And then the day me and Harls broke up, he went right back to her."

"was he seeing her at the same time as you?"

"he said they didn't go near each other, but I don't trust him at all. I just feel so used, just cos I didn't want to have sex with Harley he goes to someone who will give it to him." Kacey said upset.

"hey, don't get upset. Harley is the stupid one, and that Jasmine, well, some friend she is! And she obviously doesn't have any standards to be doing it with your boyfriend. Her poxy mother won't think she's so perfect now!"

"it's upsetting, but that's not the worst part. It's the fact that Paisley knew." Kacey's voice broke and she began to cry. Carol gently hushed her.

"don't cry baby, I know it's hard and that you're hurting, but it's going to be okay." comforted Carol.

"I know, it's just that, I thought she was my friend. But she kept it a secret from me." Kacey's voice was full of hurt, causing a lump to form in Carol's throat at seeing her daughter this upset.

"maybe she kept it a secret from you because she knew how much you liked Harley, and didn't want you to get hurt?" suggested Carol.

"if she was really my friend, she would have said something." Kacey said it in a way that made her statement final.

"why don't you get changed and get in bed?"

"yeah okay, I'm really tired anyway."

"you gonna be okay? Not gonna cry yourself to sleep?" Carol asked seriously.

"yeah I'm fine, thanks for listening." smiled kacey.

"it's okay munchkin." Carol said, she pressed her lips onto Kacey's forehead. "good night beautiful."

"mum, Harley called me that!" whined Kacey.

"sorry!" Carol said sarcastically. "see you in the morning baby." Carol smiled then closed the door.

Kacey POV

I took off the clothes Paisley had leant me and neatly folded them. I put on my pyjamas when my phone started to ring. It was Grace.

"hey." Kacey answered.

"hey are you okay?" from the tone of Grace's voice Kacey could tell she'd heard.

"you heard about me and Harley?"

"yes, but that's not all, why have you and Pais fallen out?"

"cos she knew and didn't tell me, simple." the attitude in Kacey's voice shocked Grace slightly.

"yeah well she weren't the only one who knew, Jared did and so did I." Grace admitted.

"what?" Kacey couldn't believe this.

"and it's not like Pais knew for ages. She caught them in the supply closet."

"oh." was all Kacey could say.

"and Harley told Jared, but he never realised that he'd done it so recently. And Jared told me what had happened after Pais and I got into an argument over you."

"over me?"

"yeah, I thought she was ambushing you. But turns out she just didn't want you to go near Harls cos of what he did." explained Grace.

"oh shit, I've been such an idiot! Pais is gonna hate me!" exclaimed Kacey.

"no she won't babe, it's understandable, you getting the wrong end of the stick, just apologise and she'll forgive ya."

"you think so?" asked Kacey unsure.

"I know so." answered Grace.

"okay thanks Grace."

"welcome, I'll see you Monday yeah?"

"yeah see ya."

"alright bye."

Kacey POV

As soon as Grace hung up I quickly looked for Paisley's name in my contacts. I can't believe I blamed her, she was only trying to protect me. I really hope she forgives me. I rang her phone.

"Hello?"

"Pais, you answered!"

"um, no actually, it's Jared. Pais is in the toilet." informed Jared, silently laughing at the fact Kacey thought he was Paisley.

"oh okay." Kacey sounded disappointed.

"I'll get her to phone you back though."

"alright, cheers."

"oh Kace," Jared said before they hung up. "I'm sorry, Grace, Pais and I never meant to hurt you."

"it's okay, I understand."

"see ya."

"bye."

Paisley POV

I walked out of the toilet, and into Jared's arm. He passed me back my phone.

"here ya go." he smiled.

"thank you, shall we go?" Paisley asked.

"yeah. Oh Kace phoned, I told her you'd phone back."

"she phoned?! Was she pissed?" asked Paisley frantically.

"babe calm down, she wasn't, she seemed dead disappointed it was me who picked up."

"oh, okay. I guess I should call her. Won't be a minute." Paisley smiled at Jared.

"take all the time you need."

Paisley POV

I unlocked my phone and pressed Kacey's name. I'm taking Jared's word for it, that she's not pissed. I just really want her to understand that I only kept it a secret so she wouldn't be heartbroken. Kace answered the phone.

"hey Pais."

"alright?" Paisley attempted to not sound nervous.

"listen Pais, I'm so sorry for saying I wanted nothing to do with ya. I know you're a good friend."

"Kacey, you don't have to say sorry. I suppose I would have been pissed off too I guess." Paisley put herself in Kacey's shoes.

"but I am sorry. Grace phoned and explained everything. About how you weren't the only one who knew and how you caught them, in the supply closet." Kacey's voice broke a little at the end.

"I couldn't believe it, I didn't know what to do, and they both begged me to let them explain, and when they did the whole situation didn't seem half as bad as I thought. But I can tell it's really hurt ya, so I'm sorry."

"you're wrong Pais. It hasn't hurt me, it is hurting me." corrected Kacey. "I've never felt like this, I just feel so betrayed." Kacey started to cry.

"aww don't cry babe, I know it hurts, but I'm here. I'm gonna take away the pain, I'm going to make it better for you. You don't deserve this Kacey. You're beautiful, smart, I can always count on you, and no boy should do what he did to you." Kacey couldn't speak after all the kind words Paisley had said about her. They had made her feel slightly better, and all Kacey wanted to do was cling onto the girl while she continued to reassure her.

"can you come over please?" Kacey asked after a while.

"I would, but it's so late. Mum will go ape if I stay out any longer than I already have. But I'm free tomorrow, is that okay?"

"yeah that's fine."

"see you tomorrow then?"

"yeah, goodnight Pais."

"goodnight Kace."

Kacey POV

I hung up the phone and a wide smile spread onto my face. All this time, I thought Harley made me happy. Boy I was wrong. It's mum, she's always there for me. Barry, I know I can call him and he'll make me feel better. Paisley, she always looks out for me and always makes me feel good about myself. All of my friends were there, protecting me when all this shit with Harley was going on. I guess I'm just really lucky.

**Authors note: there's chapter 23 :) hope you liked it. Few questions for you to answer: do you like the way I present Carol? I know in waterloo Road she isn't the most maternal mother but I believe she loves all her kids :) do you like my made up characters? And last but not least, are the length of the chapters okay? What can I say, I'm a people pleaser! xxxx**


End file.
